Naruto: Tales of Konoha
by Zatheko
Summary: AU - In the grand capital city Konoha, a man named Naruto starts his journey with a beautiful woman by his side no less; he expects it to be easy. "Yeah I know him, why? Did yo—" "Take me to him now!" Follow along as his journey turns into so much more than he, or anyone would have ever expected. NaruSaku, some people may be OOC, first story.
1. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Well this is my first story and I'm pretty excited to start it!**

**This of course takes place in an AU, and deals with mostly medieval-ish/fantasy themes, but there is going to be abilities and magical stuff to, they won't be called Justus though, but chakra will still remain.**

**The main pairing in this story will be Narusaku! Other pairings may show up in time I haven't really decided what they will be if they are even in here but I have some ideas. Also some people will be OOC but uh... oh well!**

**Ok, so I just want to clarify that I got my inspiration for writing this from Tales of Vesperia, before anyone says, "You have no originality", please read past chapter 3 at least. I have a lot of my own ideas in this story, so please don't just read chapter 1 and be like, "wow this isn't original at all!" **

**Thanks! Anyways enjoy I guess.**

* * *

"Hmm... seems to have happened here as well..." sighed the 19-year-old male with jet black hair and eyes. He was wearing a captain's armor set which was a heavy silver suit of armor with dark blue shoulders. Hanging on his left arm was his great shield while his broadsword lay sheathed within a space reserved in the shield's center. The crosspiece obscured his vision, but at the very least the sword was within arm's reach and it was very intimidating. As an Uchiha he often carried his great shield, it the source of pride for his family and also serves as the catalyst for the Uchiha's "ultimate defense," Susano'o.

"Captain!" came the voice of his first lieutenant, she had long shaggy red hair and wore glasses, her armor matching the same color as black-haired man but missing larger components to show her status of being a lower rank.

"What have you got to report Karin?" he asked, having seen the worried look on her face, yet knowing all too well what her answer would be.

"Captain Sasuke, it seems the reports were correct, the chakra from the town's defense seems to have been completely drained. I have Suigetsu and Juugo investigating it as we speak," his first lieutenant replied.

"Good, make sure they don't miss anything that could be of importance, it seems this is becoming a bigger issue then the commandant originally thought. We will check out the next couple of towns in the morning. Finish up here and order the troops to rest for the night," Sasuke said as he turned to walk away deep in thought, 'if this keeps up, things will really start to get worse…'

"Yes, and sir, be careful not to think too hard, making a face like that will lead to early wrinkles!" replied Karin with a grin, she loved to mess with the captain this way.

"Hn, will you just get out of here already!?" the captain said with a small smirk on his face.

With that Karin turned away after saluting her captain and walked away to perform her duties.

'Hn... will it really give me wrinkles...?' were his last thoughts before walking away.

* * *

Konoha, the grand capital, home of the radiant Queen Lady Tsunade Senju and the late King who died a few years back, it is also home to their only daughter who is admired as one of the most beautiful women in their kingdom. The capital itself is also known for its beauty, often labeled as the most beautiful city for its grand buildings and statues of heroes who once helped build this great city. What better places to start, for this is where the hero of our tale resides, now let us see what our noble hero is up... to...

Sprinting down the street was a young man of 19 years of age with spikey blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks that he has had since birth. His black vest and pants swayed in the wind with his dark orange pauldron on his right shoulder nearly crashing into people. On his right hand he sported a dark orange gauntlet and on his left hand a black leather glove. Strapped to his black combat belt was his two blue and silver swords he obtained from his time as a knight, these two swords would often intimidate people, not many were adept in the art of duel-wielding.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" cried a Konoha knight chasing after him with another following suit.

Now, Naruto was not one to give up easily and he was also not one to admit being in the wrong, even when the circumstances deemed him at fault.

"Aww man, come on! You guys have to understand that he started it not me!" Naruto shouted back while dodging on coming civilians, and often hearing shouts of 'watch it!' or 'what the hell!' sadly for Naruto though was that he was coming to a dead-end, 'yep... just my luck...' he thought.

"You still assaulted a royal knight! You can't expect to just get off free now can you?" one of the knights shouted back just as they cornered Naruto.

"Hey, hey, Kotetsu, Izumo can't we talk about this hehehe?" said Naruto as he slowly backed up against the wall. He really didn't want to hurt anymore knights but in this situation, it was either fight or go to jail... and he was not about to wind up back in there… oh no, not after only just been released 3 days ago!

"Naruto, just come with us and accept your punishment for once, besides with the amount of trouble you get into anyway you will just end up back in the cells by the end of the day," Kotetsu replied.

Sighing, Naruto pulled out his swords, "Man are you guys REALLY gonna make me do this?" Naruto said while getting into a stance. He really didn't see any other way.

"You bet we are, come on Izumo, lets show him what being a knight is all about!"

"Right! Here we come Naruto!"

'Guess I better go easy on them...' Naruto thought as they charged at him.

**-5 minutes later-**

"Ughhh..." Kotetsu and Izumo groaned after having just been knocked flat in a matter of minutes.

"Well that takes care of that!" Naruto roared in victory.

'Ending up in the cells by the end of the day?' Naruto thought as he walked away, failing to notice the loose pipes that were knocked over during their little skirmish.

'Just who do they think I a—' were his last thought as he slipped on a pipe, "OH SHI—" he screamed as he knocked his head on the ground rendering him unconscious.

Nearby a certain brown-haired knight just saw the whole thing and couldn't control his laughter at what happened. Things like this had become a daily occurrence for him. You see, for this particular knight, Naruto was more than a troublemaker, for Naruto had grown up without parents and was an orphan, and this knight happened to be the one who took care of him when he was younger. Sadly, as Naruto grew up, he couldn't really control the kind of mischief he got into and with age it seemed he never truly learned his lesson.

"Man Naruto, you sure do give us more trouble than you're worth, I really wish you didn't keep getting into trouble..." Iruka said while making his way toward Naruto.

"Well... time to take you to the cells," Iruka sighed as he grabbed Naruto. He then proceeded to wake up both Kotetsu and Izumo although he wished he hadn't as they kept insisting that Naruto only won because he "caught them off guard"!

"Yeah, yeah whatever just help me take him back to the cells."

"Yes sir, Iruka!" they yelled in unison as they made their way to Konohas castle prison, the last place Naruto wanted to be.

* * *

**Well here it is, the first chapter to my first story, honestly I hope people like it because I had fun writing it, and I can't wait to write more! Be honest with me about this story, anything you think I should fix let me know!**

**Sakura will show up next chapter, and the reason Naruto did what he did.**


	2. Jail again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Well here is chapter two an Sakura makes her first appearance yay!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

A few hours had passed and Naruto awoke with a huge headache.

"Ugh... Why do I feel like I got drop kicked by a horse..." he voiced out to no one in particular, it was only then that he realized that he was in...

"GAHH, NO, I'M IN JAIL AGAIN!?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, not really caring about his surroundings.

"Hey Uzumaki, keep it down over there! I'm trying to get some sleep damn it!" yelled the knight who was guarding the jail.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you old geezer!"

"What did you say!?"

"I said I hope I don't get a seizure!"

"Oh, well yeah that would be bad, anyways shut up so I can get some sleep!"

Naruto just grunted and looked around, there had to be some way out of thi—

"You should really listen to the man you know," came the voice of someone he had never heard of before, judging from the location he figured it was another inmate in the cell to his left.

"Yeah whatever... I don't really care what any of these knights say in the first place," Naruto replied, unsure as to why he was even talking to this stranger in the first place.

"I take it you don't particularly like the knights then?" the stranger asked.

"It's not so much the knights but more the whole em— wait a second! Who are you anyway and why am I even telling you anything!?" Naruto asked, annoyed that he was so easily opening up to someone he has never met before.

"Hm oh I'm no one special, but I suppose you can call me Sai" he answered.

Naruto couldn't really tell if he was serious or not. 'Sai? That's it? No last name?'

"Well, "Sai", I suppose you wouldn't mind telling me how long I have been in here huh?" Naruto asked hoping to find a bit more out about his predicament.

"They dropped you off about 3 hours ago, you were pretty knocked out too, not even the knights slapping you in the face a bunch of times would wake you up," Sai said with a bit of amusement.

"WHAT? Why were they slapping me wha—" before he could finish the hallway door opened and a heavily armored man walked in with bandages on his arm and half of his face.

'Commandant Danzo? What could he be doing here?' Naruto thought upon seeing him enter, he almost thought he was there for him 'Had I done something that bad?' but his thoughts were silenced as he walked past his cell and went straight to where Sai was.

Naruto couldn't really hear what was being said, but he knew that he was talking to Sai the only question is why.

A few moments later Sai's cell door opened and Danzo ordered him to follow him out as they were leaving Sai stopped right in front of Naruto.

"The statue on the east wing has a way out, the sleeping guard has a key to your cell, I'd suggest getting out as soon as you can," Sai stated with a smile that Naruto for the life of him could not tell if it was fake or real, either way he accepted the information.

"Thanks I guess."

Sai just nodded and followed Danzo out leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

* * *

"Yes I'm almost certain that they are behind it, and if that's true then they will almost certainly be sending someone after Sasuke," a pink haired girl heard from around the corner.

'What? Someone is after Sasuke-kun? He could be hurt... or worse KILLED! I have to tell him somehow, but how can I get to him...?' she worried in her mind.

"Ah, Lady Sakura, there you are we have looked everywhere for you," a royal knight said, this knight sporting the red and black colored armor implying that this was a royal guard of the commandant.

"Yes, Lady Sakura, please come with us."

Indeed this was Lady Sakura Haruno Senju, only daughter of the Queen Tsunade Senju and princess of the kingdom, almost anyone from the castle to notice her thanks to her beautiful pink hair, it was truly a marvel to look at and women everywhere were envious of it.

"Um but... I was not requested to go anywhere, should I not have this time to myself?" she asked. She could definitely tell something was up. The royal guard isn't used unless it is something urgent and has to do with Danzo... Danzo, oh how she loathed that man, she has seen him at work and seen his evil ways of gaining power; yes, Danzo was someone who would want for Lady Sakura to simply... disappear, thus allowing him more free rein and power.

"Lady Sakura, don't make this hard," the knight said, and four more knights showed up all pulling out their swords.

This indeed frightened Sakura, oh don't get the wrong idea, she is not by any means weak, _no,_ in fact she is one of the most prominent fighters in the great city of Konoha.

But the fact that she is wearing a dress that is definitely not suited for combat and that she doesn't have a weapon, all while being against four royal guards with swords well... You can see where the problem lies.

"Why are you pulling your swords on me? I will let the council hear about this!" she yelled, not really sure what to do in this situation.

"Danzo requested we take you to him... By any means necessary!" one knight yelled as he charged at her, he wouldn't try to kill her, oh no, knocking her out was what he intended to do.

'He's coming, quick Sakura think… there has to be a way...OH!' Sakura quickly got an idea after remembering some of her chakra control classes Tsunade had her take alongside her swordsmanship classes in order for her protection.

**"HOLY LIGHT"**Sakura screamed focusing chakra into her palms until it got bright and slamming it to the ground sending a bright light in all direction, everyone but Sakura had their eyes wide not knowing what was going to happen and this blinded them.

'Good with them unable to see I can run from here!' she thought.

And run away she did.

* * *

Naruto had been thinking about what Sai said for a few minutes before the hall door opened once more.

"Iruka..." Naruto said after seeing who it was who walked in.

Iruka walked in and walked past the sleeping guard in his way in 'lazy bastard' he thought to himself.

Iruka stopped right in front of Naruto and sighed, "Naruto-kun, why do you always create such a mess?" he asked.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time, honest! That bastard had what was coming to him—" Naruto wasn't able to finish as Iruka cut him off.

"Naruto-kun! Whatever reason you think you have had to assault a knight is not good en—" but this time Naruto cut him off.

"Kurama... they took Kurama!" Naruto yelled, "You really expect me to sit there and let him get taken, he is important to me Iruka!" Naruto said louder and getting angrier by the second.

Iruka allowed him to continue, he knew of Naruto's close bond to Kurama; Kurama wasn't just some companion for Naruto, no, he was in fact a fox! Yes, that's right, a bright orange fox that was Naruto's partner, for as long as Iruka could remember Naruto and Kurama had been at each other's side always helping each other.

"I don't understand Naruto-kun, how did they take Kurama? From what I remember, you two made an awesome team, and Kurama, though being a fox, is skilled with a dagger," Iruka stated, wondering how he got taken in the first place.

"It's those knights, damn it, I swear this is the reason I left them in the first place, they are so corrupt. Can you believe that they actually held a family at hostage forcing us to surrender!? That's a trashy thing to do and the knights are always doing things like this!" Naruto said as loud as he could without waking the sleeping guard.

"I see... I'm sorry something like this happened, but you have to understand not all knights are like them," Iruka said hoping Naruto would calm down.

Naruto sighed, "I know... It's just... this is the exact reason I couldn't stay a knight, stuff like that made me sick."

Iruka sighed, feeling sympathetic; he knew how much he cared for Kurama.

"Naruto... Do you know where they took him?" he asked

"Yeah... I think they said the forest of death outside of Konoha. Why?" Naruto asked confused

"I'm going to get you out of here. Do you know if that guard has the keys on him, I don't want to risk waking him if I'm not sure," Iruka asked Naruto.

Naruto remembered Sai's words, "Yes, he does have them."

"Alright then... hold on a second..." Iruka said as he slowly walked toward the sleeping guard.

A few moments later Iruka returned to Naruto, keys in hand.

"Here you go, listen on your way out, try not to cause a huge scene, okay?" Iruka asked.

"No promises but I'll try, hehe," Naruto said scratching the back of his head then opened the door, Naruto then made his way over to where his equipment and swords were stashed.

"By the way... thanks Iruka, I owe you more than you know for this one," Naruto said as Iruka made his way to the door.

"Don't worry about it, you just make sure you get Kurama back," Iruka said as he left the jail.

Naruto waited a few minutes before he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the door.

"Wait for me Kurama! I'll definitely get to you!" Naruto said as he left with one last thought in his mind.

'Why are the knights still like this? You said you would change everything from the inside, yet nothing changed... right... _Sasuke_?' and Naruto was out of the prison before you knew it.

* * *

**Well this was mostly just talking but don't worry I will have some action coming soon enough. I'm actually looking forward to writing that since I haven't written a fighting scene yet.**

**Anyways I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**


	3. Take me to him now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Alright here is chapter 3. I'm getting a little longer with each chapter! Hopefully I'm getting better at this!**

**WinterSorrow: Sorry to see you dislike my story, I admit it's not the best and yes I am an amateur when it comes to writing but hey, what can ya do? Lol Thanks for the review though, I went back and tried to fix as many grammar faults I could find, so thanks for pointing that out. As for the plot, well I don't want to give the whole plot in one chapter... besides the true plot was teased with Sasuke anyway.**

**Thanks to guest NS 4evet and dbzgtfan2004 for the reviews!**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Running, It was all she had been doing, well that and looking back occasionally only to see the same guards chasing her for the last 10 minutes frightening her every time, of course a little voice in her head told her to stop looking back but did she listen? No, no she didn't and she regretted that.

'Too late to start regretting things now,' Sakura though, 'there has to be some place to hide maybe up ah—' before she could even finish her thought process she found herself crashing into someone.

"Ow hey watch where you're going you crazy lady!" Naruto said while rubbing his chin. "Your forehead must be big to have hurt me that bad ugh."

Sakura who was just getting back up after rubbing her forehead instantly grew a tick in her head, she had been told she had a big forehead before and it really and I mean _really _pissed her off.

"What did you say!? You're the irresponsible BAKA that ran into ME!?" and at that moment they both got a good look at each other for the first time.

'Whoa,' Naruto thought, 'she's totally... cute... hehe...' as he stared right at her as she did the same.

'H-he is actually really...' Sakura thought as she stared into his ocean blue eyes, 'His eyes are…'

"There you are!" cried one of the guards as he finally caught up to her, with the others right behind him.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you with Lady Sakura?" one guard asked nervously after noticing his two swords on his hips.

"Eh? Who's asking huh? You're chasing a pretty girl like this around, that's not very knightly of you," Naruto responded causing Sakura to blush at the "pretty girl" comment.

"Listen whoever you are just hand her over and we won't have any problems," one knight said but soon another knight stepped forward.

"Hey I know this guy! He's Naruto Uzumaki he is supposed to be in the cells right now. I don't know what he's doing out but I say we get him too, I doubt anyone will miss a person like him!" the knight said causing Naruto to grab the hilt of his two blades.

Sakura after hearing his name was in thought, 'Naruto? I could have sworn I heard that name before...'

"Well I'm kind of in a hurry but if you want to fight..." he said while pulling out both of his swords, "... then let's go..." he stared them down without even flinching.

"Hey..." Naruto whispered to Sakura, "Stay behind me alright, wouldn't want you and your big forehead getting in the way hehe," Sakura's eye twitched.

"What did you jus—" but before she could finish she found him and one of the guards running towards each other, blades ready.

Naruto ran forward thrusting one sword forward hoping the knight would move to the side, he did just that and Naruto brought his second sword down right on the knight successfully slashing the man down the chest easily piercing his armor.

"Ugh..." the man groaned as he dropped to the ground. Naruto just looked at him then toward the rest of the knights.

"Well uh... your buddy here, I sure hope he wasn't the strongest of your group!" Naruto teased hoping to arouse some anger out of the remaining knights.

It did, as Naruto watched all three of them rush forward and try to beat him with numbers.

'Three on one huh? Ok then…' Naruto dodged on coming attacks and waited for his opportunity to strike, seeing one perfect chance he took it and stabbed one of the knights through the chest.

One knight got a good swing in on Naruto though as he barely had enough time to block, but this left him open as the second knight was not on his way to attack, Naruto then grabbed the guys sword he blocked and pulled him in front just in time making the knight stab his own ally.

The last knight growled "Damn you, you'll pay for th—" but he couldn't finish as he found sword through his back, he looked back just in time to see Sakura standing there with one of the other knights swords in her hand.

The knight dropped to his knees in defeat then soon his vision went black.

"Wow, so the pretty girl with the big forehead has some fight in her huh?" Naruto snickered knowing it would get to her.

Sakura growled, "Shut up! My forehead is NOT that big you BAKA!" as she started swinging her sword viciously at him.

'Whoa she's feisty! You don't see many like her in the castle. I wonder what her story is with all those knights chasing her,' Naruto thought, he really felt like he could get to know her.

"Whoa whoa take it easy... now then, what did you say your name was again?" Naruto asked hoping the tension would die down.

"I didn't, but if you MUST know then I will tell you. My name is Sakura Haruno Senju one of the few next in line for th—" but she didn't get to finish.

"Man that is a long name and title. I need something shorter hmmm, how about... I just call you... Sakura-Chan!?" he said getting a little excited.

"Sakura-Ch—Chan? I am a high-class you shouldn't just talk to me so fami—" and she was cut off again, this was seriously getting on her nerves now.

"Yeah yeah, well listen, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and well... I'm just trying to get out of here as soon as possible," Sakuras eyes widened.

'I need a way to get out of here too and find Sasuke-kun, maybe he can help me,' she thought.

"Hey if you need a way out maybe I can help," Sakura asked and Naruto looked at her knowing she had some sort of plan in her head.

"Hmmm maybe, can you take me to the east wing, I really don't know my way around this castle..." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

'The way he does that it's so...' but she quickly clears her thoughts, "yes! I can take you there, but on one condition!"

"Mhmm and what's that?" Naruto asked, he knew she would want something in return.

"I need to find someone, a knight named Sasuke an—" Naruto cut her off and spoke.

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked a bit curious as to find out if this girl knew his childhood friend.

"You know him!?" suddenly it all made sense now, how she thought Narutos name sounded so familiar, it was from Sasuke that she heard about him.

"Yeah I know him, why? Did yo—" Naruto was cut off as she grabbed desperately onto him and spoke with impatience in her voice.

"Take me to him now!" she cried not once letting go of him.

'Whoa she really wants to find him huh, guess it has been a while since I've seen him, maybe...' Naruto began to wonder, 'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to find him again.'

"Hmm alright I'll go with you to find Sasuke, but I have to make a stop first, there is another friend I have to get to first," Naruto said with a matter of fact tone.

"Ok then!" Sakura said as she lit up, "let's stop by my room first, I can't really go out in a journey like this," really she couldn't, she had trouble in her own castle in these clothes, how would she fair in the wilderness!?

"Alright let's go," Naruto said as he started walking down the hall.

"Um Naruto... the east wing is on this side... you're going the wrong way..." Sakura pointed out, she couldn't hide the light chuckle that escaped her lips.

"Hehehe," Naruto said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I was... I was testing you that's right! To see if you REALLY knew your way around the castle like you say you do.

'Right...' Sakura thought as they both walked down the corridor, she couldn't help the small smile that eased onto her lips.

* * *

'Man how much longer...' Naruto thought as he sat outside her door waiting for her to finish changing. Then a thought entered his brain 'hmm hehe maybe I can take a quick peek' but he stopped when he suddenly remembered only a few moments ago.

_Flashback_

_"So this is your room huh?" Naruto said as he looked around, surprisingly it was different then how he expected a princess's room to be, instead of pink walls and rainbows and stuffed animals; he found lots of weapons and armor._

_"Yeah," she noticed him checking out all her equipment, "it's what I'm interested in," she said.'_

_"Wow, so which weapon you bringing? The daggers, or the bow, maybe these knives?" he asked trying to figure it out, surely it had to be something small... right?_

_"No silly, I'm bringing this one," she says as she reaches for a big ol' claymore._

_Naruto looks at her in doubt, "yeah ok princess let's get seri—" he doesn't get to finish as she smashed the table in half with her claymore._

_"BAKA I am serious! Now out of my room I have to change," she said as she started walking toward her wardrobe, "and don't you DARE let me catch you peeking at me, unless you want to end up like that table!"_

_Naruto just cowers away in fear, 'Man she can be real scary... how does Sasuke know her again...?'_

_End flashback_

So here he was, waiting for her to finish, he really couldn't take waiting much longer but his wait was ended due to the door opening.

Sakura walked out in a red sleeveless vest much like Narutos black one, but this one has some cuts in the side allowing you to see some of her stomach, each hand had pink and black gauntlets that fit her smaller hands perfect, she also wore black shorts with a red combat skirt over them.

'I was right when I said she was cute before, she really is cute,' Naruto thought after seeing her.

Sakura noticed him staring and blushed, "Um Naruto earth to baka let's get going," she said as she grabbed her claymore and strapped it to her back.

"Um right ok let's go!" Naruto said with more enthusiasm than he intended.

"Everyone over here I think Naruto is trying to kidnap Lady Sakura!" they heard yelling coming from down the hall.

"Just what we need, come on lets hurry!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her hand and led her through the hallways.

* * *

"Ok this statue, Sai told me it leads to a way out, now if I could just figure out how..." Naruto said as he looked around trying to figure it out.

"Um Naruto is this supposed to be the way out?" She asked point at something on the base behind the statue.

"What? What do you me— explosives! What the hell, Sai didn't say anything about explosives being the way out!" Naruto said with some anger in his voice. He certainly believed Sai when he said that it would contain a way out, but... explosives? Iruka JUST told him not to make a huge scene.

"Baka just set it off we need way out I can hear them coming!" she said getting worried.

"Ok well here goes!" 'Sorry Iruka, guess I won't be able to leave quietly,' as he summons some chakra to start the fuse, "Ok its lit now get back," and they both do.

"Any second now the bo—" BOOOOOM! Naruto literally fell over on top of Sakura, when he realized what happened he looked down and started blushing, but he also noticed her blush as well.

"Hahaha Sakura-Chan, we can stay like th—" BAM! Sakura punched him right off.

"Naruto come on let's go quick!" she runs out of the hole with Naruto right behind holding his sore face.

Both had the same thought going through their head 'A new journey huh? It won't be so tough!' Oh how wrong they will be...

* * *

Elsewhere Iruka looked up after hearing the loud explosion. He sighed instantly knowing who it could be.

'Naruto-kun, I thought I told you not to cause a huge scene...' he thought as a smile adorned his face.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 3! They will finally start their journey.**

**Yes for now it seems all they are doing is looking for someone but it will get a lot more deeper later.**

**Thanks for anyone who review fav'd and followed!**


	4. A new threat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Here is chapter 4, enjoy.**

* * *

The forest of death, people say it is cursed. Others say it is just a silly rumor. Now normally people would steer clear of this place but Naruto has his reasons for being here, and he was not about to back down.

"Uh Naruto? Are you sure we have to go through here?" Sakura asked a bit nervous, she had heard rumors about things that go on in here.

"Yeah I am, why? You scared huh?" Naruto asked in a taunting tone. "You can always sta—"

"Come on Naruto keep up! You don't want to get left behind!" Sakura called from within the forest.

"H—Hey wait up!" he sprinted towards her.

"So why did we have to come to this... creepy place," Sakura asked honestly, she was really confused as to why Naruto would want to come here of his own free will.

"My friend Kurama, some knights brought him here," Sakura nodded allowing him to continue. "They told me it was a way to keep me out of Danzos way if they have someone close to me to threaten," Naruto responded

Upon hearing Danzos name Sakura visibly twitched, she now had another reason to hate the guy.

"Danzo... yes that sounds like something he would do," Sakura responded knowing all too well the kinds of things he was known for.

"So what does this Kurama look like?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well for starters, he's a fox," Naruto just watched her as she eyed him curiously, "yes he is a real fox and he has been my partner for as long as I can remember, even Sasuke knows about Kurama."

"A fox huh, seems fitting," she said smiling, "you kind of remind me of a fox as well."

"Um thanks I guess. Should I take that as a compliment?" he asked blushing.

"I don't know, you tell me. Would you mind being compared to a fox?" she asked teasingly.

"Let's just keep going," Naruto said with a blush on his face from the way Sakura was talking to him. 'Me a fox? I wouldn't mind that'.

With that they ventured deeper into the forest unaware of the eyes watching them, or of the threat to come.

* * *

The forest was creepy, no; creepy didn't begin to express how haunting this forest felt to Sakura. She had hardly ever been outside of the castle .Yet now here she was in the middle of a supposedly "cursed" forest with a man she only just met earlier that day.

Still she couldn't help but somehow trust Naruto. Maybe it was due to him knowing Sasuke that allowed her to warm up to him, or maybe he just gives off that aura you know? Either way, she couldn't help but feel at ease near him.

"So, Sakura-Chan," Naruto started bringing Sakura out of her thoughts, "Sasuke, how do you know him?" he asked curiously.

"As a captain in the knights, I often meet Sasuke in the capital when he is back from missions," she said, "we met when we were younger, he was one of the few knights who didn't just think of me as the _princess _but actually became my friend for me instead of my title," Sakura stated while remembering the past.

"Oh I see," Naruto said mischievously with a grin, "So... do you like him?"

"Wh—What kind of a question is that!?" she asked while noticing the sly look he was giving her. "I-It's not like that at all! We are just friends!" she said while getting nervous from the conversation.

"Ahaha so that means you're available then?" Naruto asked while with one eyebrow raised and slight smirk on his face.

"What? Naruto what are you impl—" Sakura was cut off by Naruto putting his hand to her mouth.

"Shhh, look ahead," she did so and looked forward.

In front of them only about 30 feet away were some knights and they had a fox in a cage with them. There was about ten knights stationed there some talking and some keeping watch.

"There are at least 10 of them. We should try to come up with a plan before we..." Sakura looked back only to find Naruto missing 'Where did he go!?' she thought.

She then looked back towards the knights and saw Naruto charging them head on 'Oh that BAKA why did he just charge right in there!?'

"That stupid fox bit me! I swear if the captain ever gives me some alone time with the dumb animal I'll—" the knight never got to finish as he noticed his friends eyes widen in shock and looking behind him.

He never got the chance to turn around as the hilt of Narutos sword slammed into the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled as he rushed past the next knight and broke the cage open. Kurama wasted no time and jumped out and landed next to Naruto.

"It's good to have you back buddy and look," Naruto reached into his pack and pulled a nice sharp-looking blue and silver dagger and handed it to Kurama. "Now, you ready to kick some ass with me Kurama!?" Naruto said as the fox yipped loudly and readied the dagger in his mouth.

The knights charged at them both and Naruto dodged blow after blow, these knights were not nearly as skilled as the royal guards he had dealt with in the castle, which made dealing with them easier.

Naruto parried an oncoming attack and slashed right at the knight sword arm than kicking him away. He then charged two more and quickly disarmed them and knocked them both unconscious.

Kurama was having an easy time as well as he easily dodged the swords, he was very agile and with that speed and agility he was deadly with a dagger. He took out two of them quickly with some quick slashes.

Four more knights were left, one of them a captain.

"Hehe you guys stay back I'll handle them!" the knight captain walked toward them carrying a huge shield in his arms, this shield plus the size of the man's body, made him out to be a giant!

'Heh, always get the weird ones don't we...' Naruto thought just before Sakura walked out right in front of them.

The knight captain stared at her; he could have sworn he had seen her before.

"Hey girly, do I know you from somewhere?" the captain asked

"That is no concern of yours! Now why don't you run back along to Danzo now?" Sakura spat back. She hated anyone that was in league with Danzo.

"Girl you are in no position to start ordering me around!" he yelled as he readied his shield and charged right at her.

Sakura just smiled and grabbed her claymore with both hands. Slowly chakra started to form around the blade and Naruto watched 'she already has such amazing chakra control,' he thought as he watched what she was about to do.

Just as the man approached she readied her claymore in the air "SHANNARO!" she screamed as the blade collided with the shield shattering it into pieces and sending the man flying back a good 20 yards.

Naruto and Kurama just sweat dropped 'She... she's a monster with that strength!' Naruto thought after witnessing that.

The remaining three knights just dropped their swords and ran, eager to just get out of there as soon as possible.

* * *

A few minutes had passed since the fighting had stopped and they were now getting ready to leave. Sakura of course seeing a fox for the first time couldn't believe how cute he looked and bear hugged Kurama. If the fox could talk he would most definitely be screaming for help from this monstrously strong girl.

"Sakura-Chan really, you should be more careful. You're gonna crush the poor guy to death with that monster strength of yours," Naruto chuckled having seen his furry friend fight for air.

"What who you associate with a monster Na-ru-to," she said with her eye twitching.

"Uh I—I meant it as a compliment, honest Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said nervously. The atmosphere soon changed though and it felt like something evil was right on top of them.

"Sakura-Chan... do you feel that?" Naruto asked nervously, he wasn't sure what this was, but whatever it was it was nasty and foul.

"Y-Yes I do... what is it?" she asked getting her claymore ready to strike, Kurama could feel it to and got ready as well.

"Kukuku, my you brats sure are amusing, taking on a knight brigade and their captain and not even getting scratched," a voice spoke to them from within the forest, for the life of them though, they could not tell which direction it was coming from.

"Who's out there!? Show yourself!" normally Naruto wouldn't panic in a situation that involved fighting but something about this person just gave him all the wrong feelings.

Slowly a shadow emerged from the forest revealing a very pale skinned man a bit taller than Naruto; he had long pitch-black hair, and yellow eyes that reminded you of a snake. He was wearing a white and black shirt with black pants and a purple combat belt and some purple gauntlets. He also wore a black cloak around his neck with red clouds inscribed on it.

"My my Naruto-kun, is that any way to treat a guest?" he asked mockingly. He looked at him than behind him at the pink haired girl. 'Ah there she is,' he inwardly chuckled.

Naruto noticed this man eye Sakura, and that honestly made him upset. He was not about to let anything happen to her.

"Hey pedophile how old are you? Quit eyeing young girls and find someone your own age!" Naruto yelled out, "and how the hell do you know who I am!?"

Sakuras eyes widened 'Why was he watching me? Is he after me?' she thought as she held her sword ready for anything.

"Boy I'd watch who you mouth off to, or else something might happen," just as he said that Orochimaru put his two fingers together and brought them down.

Naruto who was watching him had no idea what he was doing until he heard Sakura cry out his name telling him to move.

"Naruto! Watch out!" he moved just in the nick of time and a sword that was flying towards him from behind only managed to cut him in his left arm.

"Sakura-Chan thanks, I owe you one!" Naruto said relieved 'How the hell did he do that? Does he have full control over that blade?' Naruto began to wonder. "You still haven't answered my question! How do you know my name!?"

"Boy your deeds when you were a knight... are enough of a reason for me to know who you are," Orochimaru answered.

Narutos eyes widened 'No... he couldn't know about that... could he?' he thought. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Kukuku whatever you say... Naruto-kun. Now let's go, show me your strength!" Orochimaru yelled as he shot a mass amount of killing intent towards Naruto and Sakura than charged at them.

Kurama was the only one to not be affected by it and jumped up to delay Orochimaru from taking advantage of Naruto and Sakuras inability to move at the moment.

"Out of the way fox!" Orochimaru roared as he swung at Kurama only for him to dodge it and jump back.

Naruto quickly snapped out of it, "Sakura-Chan! This guy is too strong for us, we need to work together and get out of here!" this snapped Sakura out of it as well.

"R—Right let's go!" Sakura said as she charged off with Naruto.

Orochimaru saw them run and ran after them. He was a lot faster than both of them soon caught up. He slashed his kusanagi blade at Naruto who brought both of his swords up in time to block the attack. However the sheer force of the hit made him fly back barely able to keep his balance.

'Shit he's coming again!' was Narutos worried thought at the approaching man.

"SHANNARO!" Naruto heard as he saw Sakura smash her sword down barely missing Orochimaru and leaving a small crater in the ground.

"That is some impressive strength you have girl, and Naruto you have good reflexes most people wouldn't have been able to block that in time Kukuku," Naruto and Sakura just glared at him not really caring to hear any compliments from him.

"Sakura," Naruto was panting now; he was too tired and on edge to really use her nick name at the moment, "do you have any way to stall him? We need to get past him. There is a bridge up ahead; if we can just make it there we can cut the bridge after crossing it."

"Yes I have a way," she said also panting, "but you and Kurama will have to close your eyes when I say got it?" she told him.

"Alright got it, you hear that Kurama?" the fox just yipped and nodded.

"Ok me and Kurama will be the distraction you get ready to hit him with whatever it is you got!" Sakura nodded and Naruto and Kurama charged toward Orochimaru.

"Oh going on the offensive now are we?" Orochimaru chuckled; he knew they must have had a plan because this boy knew he didn't stand a chance against him.

Naruto swung his sword down at him only to get them parried by the kusanagi, Naruto then tried to kick him after side stepping but he dodged it and went to swing at Naruto only to be stopped by Kurama slashing away with his dagger right toward his face.

'Hm they do work well as a team, if they had more training they could be a real strong team in the future.' Orochimaru thought as he observed Naruto and Kuramas various way of attacking together.

Orochimaru soon had enough and swung his sword knocking both Naruto and Kurama back with just the force of the swing.

"Now, let's end th—" but he didn't get to finish as Sakura just finished charging up an even larger version of the Holy Light spell.

"NOW!" she screamed and Naruto and Kurama closed their eyes **"HOLY LIGHT!"** and a large blinding light, brighter than the one used in the castle erupted causing Orochimaru to jump away and block his eyes.

"Damn it you stupid girl what did you do!" Orochimaru spat, but no one answered and all he heard was footsteps running away.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Kurama were running for a few minutes before they finally saw the bridge. They all sprinted even harder to get across. Orochimaru was finally catching up to them after they blinded him.

"You brats when I get my hands on you!" he yelled as he approached the bridge.

Naruto grabbed his sword and cut ropes on the bridge making it slam against the side of the mountain.

"Yeah I bet you would like to get your hands on us you pedophile freak!" Naruto yelled while laughing at his misfortune. But he soon stopped when he saw the kusanagi fly toward him and almost skewer him.

"Baka! Let's just get out of here come on!" Sakura yelled grabbing Naruto and dragging him with her, she just wanted to be out of this forest as soon as she could.

'They got away huh... looks like I will have to go around to get to the other side, may as well just report back,' and with that Orochimaru walked away from the bridge and out of the forest.

* * *

**Alright that is the end of chapter 4! Review and let me know what you think!**

**I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up but I'll work on it as soon as I can!**


	5. More trouble!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Chapter 5 is now up!**

**Thanks for those who have favorited or followed and even reviewed, it really means a lot to me :D**

* * *

The Queen was angry, very angry to be precise and she had a very good reason to be. Having just found out your only daughter leaving the castle with some man, than to go even further, she left the city as well! To top it all off she had just found out that Danzo had been searching for her too. Did he have something to do with her leaving? The very thought pissed her off to no end.

Queen Tsunade paced back and forth in her throne room waiting for her most trusted aide to return. Tsunade had sent her out to gather any information on the whereabouts of her daughter. Although that had been quite some time ago, and she was starting to get very impatient.

"My Queen!" she heard from behind her. Tsunade quickly turned to her ready to hear the news. "It seems Lady Sakura was last seen heading out of the city towards the forest of death. Also it appears that the man accompanying her is none other than Naruto Uzumaki," she said while kneeling before her.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Tsunade had met with him on a few occasions back when he was a knight. He and Sasuke Uchiha made a lasting impression on her, though it was for different reasons of course. Sasuke for his outstanding performance of his duties and Naruto for his constant trouble making. Of course Naruto wasn't only known to her for trouble, no, he was also someone who would always try to beat the odds and try to find the best solution possible, even if it meant disobeying a direct order.

"Yes my Queen, it seems that he and Lady Sakura were seen leaving together. A knight also over heard one of them mentioning _Sasuke Uchiha_," ah this made sense to Queen Tsunade now; she can remember how her daughter seemed to take a liking to the Uchiha boy.

"They are going to him," Tsunade said without having to think much.

"My Queen? How can you be sure?" her aide asked not particularly sure how she already knows Sakura destination.

"Shizune, do you not remember how my daughter seemed to take a liking to the Uchiha? With the recent threats that Sasukes team has been investigating and the rumor of the guild _Akatsuki _having played a part in it; it would seem that Sakura has found out that he may be in danger and is tracking him down to help him," Tsunade explained, "not to mention she is traveling with Sasuke's closest friend, which only increases the chances she is looking for him."

"If she is really heading to him than perhaps you should send a team to track her down. With a chance of the Akatsuki being involved things could be dangerous for her," Shizune stated with concern.

"No, that won't be necessary. Besides I need men here to keep an eye on Danzo. Get me a messenger hawk; I have a message for Sasuke Uchiha."

"My Queen, are you sure? She is alone with this man, sh—" Shizune was cut off.

"Do not worry, men like Naruto Uzumaki… they protect people with every fiber of their being. We have nothing to worry about; he will get her to Sasuke," Tsunade explained confident in her reasoning.

"Yes my Queen! I will fetch a messenger hawk right away," Shizune said before she got up and left the throne room.

'Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha… I look forward to what happens when you meet again,' Queen Tsunade thought as she looked out her window. 'Brat, you better take good care of my Sakura.'

* * *

Naruto and Sakura had finally made it out of the other side of the forest with their furry friend close behind. The recent fight had left them feeling very tired and judging by the position of the sun it was going to be dark soon. It would not be a good idea to be out in the open road while being this weak and tired, especially with it getting dark. Who knows what kinds of bandits or beasts could be lurking in the shadows.

"Sakura-Chan, I just realized that we don't have a clear course as to where were going. Do you have any idea where Sasuke was heading?" Naruto asked trying to figure out their next course of action.

"I think I remember him saying his next mission was in Amegakure, I'm not sure if he is still there though," Sakura replied realizing that it was stupid of her to not find out exactly where he was first.

"Ame huh, ok then, we can stop at Tanzaku Gai on the way there, we need a place to sleep for the night," Naruto said. "Then in the morning we can head out towards Ame. Sound like a plan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, anything to get as far away from the forest and that weird man we fought," Sakura stated, her words reminded Naruto of the man and he looked down.

"Sakura-Chan, that man… he was in a whole different league than me," Naruto said getting serious as he looked right at Sakura's emerald eyes. "Promise me, that if we run into him again… you get away. The way he looked at you, it seemed like he was after you, so promise me you will get out as fast as you can ok?"

"What? But I can't just leave you to fight him all alone! You could be kil—" Naruto cut her off.

"I don't care about that! Just promise you will try to find Sasuke as fast as you can if he shows up again," Naruto said. "Don't worry about me, I won't let a guy like that finish me off!" He said giving her a grin and a thumbs up.

"Ok then… I promise…" Sakura still wasn't sure; she really wanted to get to Sasuke, but the thought of her leaving Naruto behind to fight someone as dangerous as Orochimaru alone frightened her.

Kurama yipped loudly towards as if able to tell what she was thinking.

'That's right, he won't be alone not when he has you by his side,' she thought as she kneeled down and started petting Kurama.

"Well alright then, let's get going before it gets dark," Naruto cheered as they made their way to the small town of Tanzaku Gai.

* * *

The sun had just set as they reached the small town of Tanzaku Gai. They noticed there were hardly any people out, which made sense considering how late it was.

Naruto, Sakura and Kurama made their way to the inn in order to get rooms for the night. They entered the inn noticing the eyes of people watching them.

"Come on let's pay for rooms," Naruto said as they made their way to the inn owner.

"Do you have any rooms available?" Naruto asked the owner.

"Yes we do, I'm afraid all of our two bed rooms are taken though, but we have multiple single bed rooms available."

"I guess we will take two single bed rooms than, that is unless Sakura-Chan here wants to share a bed with me hehe?" his answer was a quick elbow to the ribs.

"Two single bed rooms will be fine," Sakura said happily.

"Y-Yeah… two single bed rooms will be fine," Naruto said in pain while holding his ribs and slowly paying the man.

"Ok then, here are your keys, enjoy your night."

"Thanks," they both replied as they made their way to the rooms.

"Kurama, you stay with Sakura tonight just in case alright?" Kurama nodded and followed Sakura to her room.

"What about you?" she asked him after noticing his protectiveness.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it. If anything happens I'll be in the next room over," Naruto said with a grin as he walked into his room and slowly closing the door after quietly saying, "Good night Sakura-Chan."

Sakura stared at the door for a few more seconds before responding, "Good night Naruto," she said with a smile as she entered her room with Kurama at her side.

Behind Narutos door he was standing there smiling after hearing her. He made his way to his bed and lied down.

'Man… what a day…' he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning came fast, or it seemed to go fast as they were both in a deep sleep the whole night.

Naruto was awoken to a knocking at his door. Annoyed he slowly got up, grabbed his swords and made his way to the door.

He opened it and was surprised at who was standing there. In his door way was his old knight instructor, the same man who taught him during his time in the knights.

"Yo," was his lazy reply as he was also reading a book, an erotic book I might add. He closed the book and looked at Naruto.

"Kakashi? Wow it's been a while, I haven't seen you since we both quit the knights," Naruto replied.

Kakashi stood there with his gravity defying silver hair wearing a black long sleeve shirt with dark green gauntlets on his hands and wrists. He wore black leather pants with dark green combat boots and a dark green cloak around his neck that traveled down to the back of his legs. His most noticeable feature though was the mask he wore to block the lower portion of his face and the headband that blocked his left eye. For as long as Naruto could remember he had worn that headband to block his left eye that he had lost in combat, he never told Naruto the story behind how though. On his back under his cloak was a single sword he has had for as long as Naruto could remember.

"So… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused as to how Kakashi found him.

"Well I thought I saw you last night but I wasn't sure. But then I saw you purchasing rooms for the night and realized it really was you," Kakashi explained.

"What truly caught my attention though was your traveling partner… Naruto… she isn't who I think she is, is she?" Kakashi asked.

"Um well you see…" Naruto said nervously.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto… you have really done it this time, what the hell are you doing traveling the country with a princess?" Kakashi asked.

"She needs to get to Sasuke, and I figured I haven't seen him in a while so I figured why not help her," Naruto answered scratching the back of his head.

"Taking the princess out of Konoha just to meet Sasuke? That sounds pretty stupid to me," Kakashi said trying to understand the whole situation.

"Hey! I was in a hurry, Kurama and I got into a bit of trouble and Sakura-Chan offered me her help as long as I help her," Naruto explained trying to get Kakashi off of his back. All this lecturing reminded him too much about his time in the knights, and he didn't want to remember that.

"Speaking of Kurama, where is the sly fox?" Kakashi asked.

"In the room with Sakura-Chan she—" he started when Sakura's door opened up.

"Oh Naruto good morning," She said yawning and stretching showing her stomach.

Naruto noticed and instantly started blushing while trying not to stare, "G—Good morning Sakura-Chan," Naruto replied nervously.

Kakashi noticed Naruto blushing and smiled behind his mask 'Hmm is this what I suspect it is?' he wondered.

Sakura saw the new man who Naruto was talking to, "Naruto who is this?" she asked curiously.

"Oh right, this is Kakashi Hatake. He was my knight instructor from when I was in the knights," Naruto answered.

"Oh yeah that guy from the woods mentioned you were in the knights to. How come you never mentioned it?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi answered for him, "Naruto doesn't like to relive his memories from when he was a knight; it is something he would rather forget," Kakashi answered as blunt as he could.

'Thanks Kakashi,' Naruto thought as he looked at him. Kakashi merely smiled at him.

Sakura was in deep thought, 'What could have happened to him in the knights that would make him want to completely forget about it?' she wondered.

"Well anyways, it's an honor to meet you Lady Sakura," Kakashi smiled while extending his hand. She grabbed it and greeted him back.

"Just Sakura is fine."

"Ok then Sakura, so you and Naruto on the road together… alone… have you two done anything?"

Naruto and Sakura both instantly blushed and looked away from each other. Kurama just yipped and moved toward Kakashi.

"Hey there Kurama, long time no see," he greeted the furry fox, "so… did you?" Kakashi asked again.

"NO!" they both shouted in unison, both still red in embarrassment.

Kakashi just smiled and pulled out his book and continued to read, "So… where are we going?"

"We!?" Naruto yelled out confused.

"Well of course! I'm going with you from here on out, this land can be dangerous and I'm bored as well. Figure I may as well help out," Kakashi replied without even looking up from his book.

"Well I guess we can use the help especially after what happened yesterday," Naruto said as he thought about it.

"What happened yesterday?" Kakashi asked.

"A man named Orochimaru attacked us in the forest of death. He was really strong Kakashi; I didn't stand a chance against him," Naruto said.

"Orochimaru!?" Kakashi asked surprised, "he is a member of the elite guild Akatsuki. I heard he was really powerful; I'm actually surprised you made it out alive. What was he doing attacking you guys in the first place?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"I can't be certain, but I think he was after Sakura-Chan," Naruto explained.

"If this is true then we need to get her to Sasuke as soon as we can, he and his knights can help her," he said, "where are we headed anyway?"

"Ame, Sakura thinks he is there for his latest mission," Naruto started explaining everything up until this point.

As they were talking a scream was heard and the door to the inn busted open. Two men walked in both with black cloaks with red clouds wrapped around their necks.

The first man had long blond hair that blocked half of his face. He wore a white long-sleeved almost robe like outfit with black pants. On each wrist he has special chakra bracelets that amplified the use of chakra, this trick is especially useful to someone who knows the magic arts and has great chakra control.

The second man has shaggy red hair which wasn't that long. He wore black leather armor and pants with dark red gauntlets and boots. On his waist were two long daggers and a bunch of vials of purple and green liquid on his belt. He was probably a poison expert they thought.

"Oi oi Sasori is she the bitch were after?" the blond man asked as he raised his hands in front of him.

"She matches the description Deidara," the red-haired Akatsuki member answered.

"Naruto, these two… they are a part of the Akatsuki. The same guild that Orochimaru is from, I don't know if they are stronger or not but be careful," he then looked back at Sakura and Naruto. "The blond one I have heard is a powerful mage, so watch yourself. As for the read head all I know is he deals with toxins, so be careful not to get poisoned," Kakashi explained.

"Hey you two! Hand over the pink haired bitch and you can both get on with your life!" Deidara yelled at them.

"Like hell we will!" Naruto yelled as he drew both of his swords and got ready. "I'll never betray someone close to me!"

'Naruto… thank you,' Sakura thought with a smile as she took out her claymore and got ready.

"I think this man wants to die Deidara," the poison expert said as he grabbed both of his daggers and poured one of the purple vials on them.

"Seems that way," Deidara said as both of his hands started glowing, "let me show you true art!" he yelled as he aimed his hands at them making the ground start to glow right beneath them.

"Jump way!" Kakashi yelled and all three of them jumped out of the way just in time barely missing an explosion.

"That was a close one, this place is too small for us to fight a guy that deals in explosive magic," Naruto said.

"We should get outside and lead them somewhere better to fight, not to mention we need to get away from the civilians," Sakura stated as she looked at the windows "Use the windows!" she yelled as she jumped out of one. Kakashi Naruto and Kurama followed her out.

"Tch Deidara, you let them get away. Your so-called art is useless," Sasori said as he walked out of the inn.

"Say that to my face you bastard!" Deidara yelled as he followed them out.

"Let's go they went this way," Sasori took off down the road in the direction they left.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Deidara growled at him as he followed him down the road.

* * *

They had been running for a few minutes till they got just outside of the town. Sasori and Deidara were both right behind them. They all stopped in an open field and got ready to fight.

"Really you guys know it doesn't matter where you run to. All you're doing is changing the place of your death!" Deidara yelled at them.

"Tch this guy is really pissing me off!" Naruto growled getting angrier by the second. Sakura noticed this.

"Calm down Naruto, he is just trying to piss us off. Don't let him get to you," She said to him.

Kurama stood next to Naruto and yipped loudly, he was agreeing with her.

"You're right, sorry," Naruto said calming down, "Kakashi what do you think the best way for us to fight them is?" Naruto asked.

"You and Sakura take Sasori. Kurama and I will take on Deidara," Kakashi said as he pulled out his blade, "team work is key here, understand?" Kakashi asked.

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded and got ready.

"Well it seems you guys really do want to fight," Sasori said calmly, "very well, I shall oblige"

"Let's get this show on the road!" Deidara yelled out getting excited.

With that, they charged.

* * *

**Well there is the end of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed, I am working on chapter 6 right now.**


	6. Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Here is chapter 6!**

**I gotta say, this chapter has been my favorite to write yet. With this we get a sneak peak into the past and also a tease to some future power developments!**

**dark dreamerx: Thanks so much for the review, It's such a relief when I find out people enjoy my chapters! And yep, Naruto wouldn't be the same if he wasn't his old clumsy self haha.**

**25BAM50: Thank you for the review! Thanks for liking the NaruSaku moments, this is my first time writing something like this so it helps knowing you enjoy them!**

**Guest: Thanks! Great to know you enjoy it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura took to the right facing Sasori. Naruto dashed forward wanting to strike before he had a chance to retaliate. He swung forward with his right sword trying to land a hit only for Sasori to see it coming and dodge it and move the side. Naruto expected this and readied his left sword to thrust it right at him. Sasori saw this coming as well and crossed both of his daggers and shoving the sword to the side with them leaving him open for a short time.

Sakura saw this opportunity as she quickly readied her claymore enhancing it with chakra. Sasori barely had any time to notice this as he reached to his belt and pulled out a small metal ball and dropped it to the floor. The ball exploded and shot smoke out in all directions; within seconds the area around them was covered in smoke making it impossible to see anything more than a few inches in front of them.

Sakura only saw a shadow through the smoke and swung at it with full force. 'Come on Sakura get a grip! Hit him! Hit him!' she yelled at herself mentally. She readied to swing again only to stop herself after hearing Naruto.

"Hey hey Sakura-Chan watch it!" Naruto screamed as the smoke died down.

Sakura just watched and slowly started to piece together what happened. 'Oh no I was swinging at Naruto this whole time!' she mentally shrieked. "Naruto! It was you the whole time!?" she yelled.

"Of course it was me! I saw you in the smoke after they red-haired bastard ran out. I tried to make a plan with you, but then you tried to cut my head off!" Naruto said back annoyed.

"Well if you weren't in the way than maybe this wouldn't have happened!" screamed an annoyed Sakura.

"You're blaming me for this!?" Naruto screamed back.

The Akatsuki member just sweat dropped as he sat back watching their argument unfold, he wondered for a second if maybe this was just part of a plan, but he soon brushed it off as them just being complete idiots.

"It seems close range against the two of you will not work out in favor for me," Sasori stated as he pulled up his sleeves revealing bracers with a chains attached to them running all the way up his arms. Naruto and Sakura stopped bickering and watched him curiously as he attached each dagger to a separate chain on his wrists.

"I will have to use range to my advantage," the poison expert said as he calmly finished attaching the daggers.

Sasori swung his right arm toward them making the dagger fly at Naruto.

"Naruto be careful! The dagger is still poisoned remember!?" Sakura said reminding him.

Naruto nodded and jumped out of the way. Sasori just pulled the dagger back and launching the second dagger at him. Naruto continued to dodge as Sasori started repeating each action with his daggers. Sakura took this opportunity and charged at Sasori swinging chakra enhanced slashes at him.

Sasori didn't expect the force behind her swings as it landed ground causing the earth beneath him to crack. He tripped on the ground and barely managed to get up in time to dodge a lethal attack aimed by Naruto.

Sasori looked at his arm that Naruto managed to cut, if he hadn't moved in time he would have cut right into his chest. Blood dripped down his arm as he thought of a way to fight back, he soon had an idea.

Two chains flew right toward Naruto as he dodged both; he smirked thinking he dodged perfectly till he noticed something, 'The chains… they don't have the daggers on them?' he thought as he looked at them he looked back toward Sasori but it was too late.

Sasori's third chain with the dagger attached to it pierced straight into Naruto's stomach, he fell onto his knees in pain as Sasori spoke.

"The poison on that dagger is slow acting, you will slowly start to slow down and your vision will become blurred ultimately leading to the final stage… death," Sasori said with a smirk on his face.

'Naruto… no!' Sakura was starting to fill with sorrow and anger, but soon the anger took dominance of her emotions.

"Get away from him!" Sakura yelled as she charged at Sasori. Naruto's world soon started to turn black.

* * *

**(During the same time Naruto's battle started)**

Kakashi was dodging explosion after explosion barely getting out of the way of some. Kurama though was fairing batter then him due to his high agility. Kurama ran towards Deidara jumping up to hit him, but Deidara held his hands up and used his chakra to form a mini barrier deflecting Kurama backwards.

Kakashi ran from behind Deidara, 'Got you,' he thought as he swung his sword upwards not noticing the ground glow beneath him, "shit!" he yelled having to pull back after only giving the mage a minor cut in his side.

"Ahh damn it! You cut my clothes you bastard, you really want to die don't you!?" Deidara growled at Kakashi.

Kakashi just sighed, he was so close to landing a critical blow to him, but of course the freak had to cast a spell just in time to save himself.

Kurama ran up to Kakashi and stood by him as he intensely eyed Deidara, not once dropping his gaze. Kakashi could see that this man was starting to irritate the fox as well.

"Well come on, you two just going to stand there all night?" Deidara taunted as he readied his next attack.

"Kurama," Kakashi whispered, "can you buy me a little bit of time to allow me to charge up my chakra? I have a plan." The fox just nodded and made a dash toward the blond.

Kurama jumped from side to side narrowly dodging Deidara's array of small explosions till he found himself close enough to attack. Deidara took advantage of the closeness as he smiled.

"Let me show you two a new trick!" he yelled as he held both hands out toward Kurama, "let's see what roasted fox tastes like eh?" flames erupted from his hands and Kurama being in such close proximity of them was unable to dodge. The fox growled loudly as the fire consumed him.

"Well now it's just us Kaka—" Deidara started until he noticed the flames were not diminishing. Kurama took a step forward as the fire was dancing around him; the fire seemed to flow off of his fur making it seem like an extension of himself. Deidara looked into the fox's eyes and noticed something he hadn't seen before. _Rage._

Kakashi just looked on in amazement, 'It's just like that time… Kurama really does seem to have control of fire…' he thought.

"What's going on eh? You should be dead you stupid fox!" the magic wielder yelled at him. "I'll just have to try again."

Kurama roared, clearly not intimidated by the blond man's threats. He charged Deidara swinging even faster than before and this time trails of fire following each of his attacks. Even dodging the attacks couldn't stop him from feeling the heat of each swing and soon found himself on the retreating end.

"Enough of this!" Deidara yelled as he readied a large amount of chakra in both of his hands. "I'm tired of a stupid fox keeping up with me, time to show you true art!"

"Not this time!" Kakashi yelled as he charged at Deidara with speed faster than he had ever used before. Deidara had barely enough time to see him, his sword engulfed in blue lightning emitting loud almost chirping like sounds.

**"Raikiri!"** was all Deidara heard as the next few sounds were of himself screaming in agonizing pain.

* * *

'What is this? Where am I?' the young blond man thought as he looked around only seeing darkness. He heard noises coming from further ahead, curious, he walked toward them.

Naruto found himself in a familiar place, children he assumed to be around eight years old were running around playing happily except one boy, one blond haired blue eyed boy to be precise. 'That's me…' Naruto thought as he watched. 'I really was a loner wasn't I?' Just then another boy approached his younger self, a boy with black hair and black eyes.

"Hey kid, why are you all over here by yourself?" the black haired boy asked him.

"Hm… oh uh well…" younger Naruto responded utterly confused, no other kids had willingly tried to communicate with him before, "I don't really have any friend's hehe," he responded while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh," was his quick reply, "well my family is hanging out over there if you want to join us," he asked.

"Really!?"

"Yeah sure! Besides we have some of my parents friends are there as well so it's only fair that I can bring a friend to right!?" the black eyed boy said while closing his eyes and nodding his head confidently.

"Friend!?" Naruto answered back, he had never _truly_had any friends before, some people were nice to him than others but they were never really his_friend_.

"Well sure… unless you don't want to be my friend," the black haired boy said sounding a bit disappointed.

"No! I mean uh what I meant was sure! Let's be friends!" Naruto yelled happily. "Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" he stated with a huge grin while holding his hand out.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," he replied back as he shook his hand.

"Now come on! Let's go to where my parents are!" Sasuke said as he ran off.

Naruto stood there not really sure what had just happened. He had never thought anyone would want anything to do with an orphan like him but look at him now, only 10 minutes ago he could say he had no friends but now… well he had a friend! He was not about to let that go and he ran after him.

* * *

"Sasuke! There you are! Where did you run off to?" Sasuke's mother exclaimed as she noticed him run up to her with another boy following him, "who is this Sasuke?"

"Hi mom, this is Naruto Uzumaki my new friend!" he said happily, Naruto just looked away shyly, "Can he eat with us please mom!?"

His mother looked at the blond boy; she had seen him alone before and could only guess that he probably didn't have a family of his own. She felt bad of course for not doing anything to help him before, but now an opportunity was upon her and she was not going to let this poor boy starve.

"Nice to meet you Naruto," The woman greeted while extending her hand, "my name is Mikoto Uchiha; you can just call me Mikoto."

Naruto was now even more surprised; it was one thing to have a friend your own age, but an adult showing him kindness… well let's just say this was all new to him.

Mikoto noticed he was too surprised to even move an inch so she grabbed his hand and shook it, "Naruto no need to feel shy or anything, come on we have plenty of food," She said as she led the two boys to where everyone else was.

"Ah Sasuke, Mikoto where have you two been?" and older looking man said as he watched them approach.

"Fugaku dear this here is Naruto, he is Sasuke's friend and we would like for him to join us for dinner," Mikoto responded as she led them to the table.

Fugaku saw the boy and instantly realized who he was. Fugaku was a man of business and as such never really let many things stay on his mind outside of work; however the sight of a young boy no older than eight struggling alone was no easy sight to forget.

"Naruto come, sit down enjoy some food, it is cooked by the knights themselves!" Fugaku stated.

"Hey dad! Where is Itachi? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Sasuke asked.

"He won't be able to make it today, he had to meet with the Commandant personally."

"Oh ok," Sasuke responded sounding a bit disappointed.

Naruto's curiosity got the best of him, "Hey Sasuke, who is Itachi?" he asked the black haired boy.

"Itachi is my older brother, and he is also a knight! But not just any knight he is a captain of his own squad," Sasuke said proudly, it seemed the mere thought of his brother would make him brighten up and be cheerful.

Some knights walked into the room carrying all different varieties of food and placing it on the table. All the different people started eating and soon Naruto joined in as well.

"Iruka come over and meet Naruto!" Mikoto said as she led Iruka over to the boy, "he is an orphan as well so maybe you two will have something in common," Mikoto whispered to him.

Iruka looked at the boy; he had barely seen this boy at the orphanage even though he volunteered their whenever he could, 'maybe even the orphanage wouldn't let him hang around there,' he thought.

"Hello Naruto," he greeted, "my name is Iruka Umino. I was an orphan too so I know how hard it can be."

Naruto didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this man, something about the way his eyes were showed he was an honest and kind person.

Iruka listened and so did some of the others as Naruto explained some of his sad tales to them. Iruka couldn't help but feel bad and thought maybe there was a way he could help him not have to live such a hard life.

Soon everyone was done eating and Naruto waved goodbye to everyone, he and Sasuke walked away.

"So Naruto did you enjoy eating dinner with everyone?" Sasuke asked as they walked along the street.

"Yeah it was great! You have an awesome family and awesome friends!" Naruto exclaimed barely being able to keep his happiness down.

They both sat there laughing and talking for a good while, at least until it started to get late.

"Hey Sasuke… what do you want to do when you grow up?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sky.

Sasuke looked at him then at the sky as well, "I want to be a knight like my brother, I want to follow his dream and make this place a better place to live," Sasuke said, "what about you Naruto?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I want to change the world to; I want to make it so no one has to live a life like I have to. Maybe the knights would be a good place to complete this goal as well," Naruto then got an idea, "hey Sasuke! Let's become knights together!" he yelled.

"That actually sounds like a fun idea."

"Yeah and then I can show everyone how much better I am than you!"

"Dobe you couldn't possibly be better than me when it comes to being a knight, knight hood is in my blood!"

"Teme I don't care about what's in your blood I'll still be better then you!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

They both looked at each other before they both broke out into laughter. They stayed like that till Sasuke remembered he had to head home.

"Hey I gotta go, my brother is going to help train me tomorrow, hey maybe you can come along to!" Sasuke said.

"That sounds like fun! I'll be there!" Naruto replied happily.

"Ok see you tomorrow then, bye!" Sasuke said as he walked off.

"Hey Sasuke…" Sasuke turned to look at him, "That dream of changing things for the better… lets both work for it!" Naruto said while grinning.

Sasuke just stared for a minute before nodding, "Ok Naruto, but I'll definitely be the one to bring the most change!" he said before running off.

Naruto smiled that night as he walked off back to the orphanage.

"Wow, it's hard to believe things have changed so much for me," The older Naruto said as he watched his younger self disappear.

"Your dream was good you know," a voice said startling Naruto.

"Who's there!?" Naruto said trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"I'm nobody really, just someone who has been watching for quite some time," said a man with black hair that emerged suddenly next to Naruto.

"Uh huh, and by watching do you mean like a stalker or something? Because I'm not into guys so…" Naruto replied suspiciously.

"Wha… No! What the heck!? Just listen," The man replied annoyed.

"Ok you have my attention. But nothing weird," Naruto replied while eyeing him strangely.

"The girl you are traveling with, the Senju. She is the key to achieving the goal you wanted, a way to bring peace and change things for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain everything but for now know this. Alone you will never be able the change this world, and alone neither will Sakura or your friend Sasuke. Know that it will take more than the acts of a single person to change this world."

"I still don't completely understand."

"There is a threat coming, a group obtaining power for something deadly, if they are not stopped then the dream you have… will only be that, just a dream," the man said.

"Why me? Why us?"

"I believe you have the power to change things, but you must protect her. Would you be willing to do that?" the man asked looking right into his eyes.

Images of Sakura began to flash through Naruto's mind.

"With my life," Naruto responded firmly.

"Hehe, You remind me of myself in my youth. I will tell you one more thing, go to Sunagakure, a man there can help you greatly. Find him and then make your dream... a reality!" yelled the black haired man as he started to fade away.

"But wait who are you!?" Naruto yelled at the man trying to figure out just who the hell he was.

"You know me not from your time but from a time before yours by the name," The man faded. "Ha—"

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing the man's name but before he could think upon it everything became black again.

* * *

Sasori was kicking the girl repeatedly. She had cuts all bruises all over her and was bleeding quite a bit as well.

"You're lucky I can't use my daggers on you, because that would kill you just like your friend Naruto but sadly we need you alive," The red haired Akatsuki member said as Sakura began to get angry.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Sakura was yelling at him now as tears began for form in her eyes. 'Naruto… Naruto please wake up! Don't die!' "NARUTO!" she screamed.

A huge wave of chakra washed over Sasori and Sakura as they watched in shock as the blond man slowly got up.

'What, where did I get this rush of strength from?' Naruto thought as he just stared at is his hands.

"You should be dead! The poison has been in your blood system for far too long!" he screamed trying to understand the situation.

Naruto then looked for Sakura, 'I know I heard her call my name but wh—' Naruto's thoughts were cut short as he saw bloody and bruised Sakura at the feet of Sasori.

"Bastard…" Naruto whispered.

"What? I can't hear anyth—" Sasori was cut off.

"BASTARD! LEAVE HER—" Naruto swirled with green chakra as he charged at Sasori, "ALONE!"

Before he knew it Sasori found himself on the wrong end of a kick to the face. He flew for a good 30 yards before Naruto appeared next to him with his swords glowing filled with green chakra.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as both swords cut into Sasori's flesh and a strong wind flowed into him sending him flying in a circular motion. Sasori crashed into the ground cracking the earth beneath him.

Naruto soon calmed down as he saw Sasori lying on the ground motionless. Naruto slowly approached the man while still holding the wound on his stomach.

"Hmph… I didn't think I would be the one dieing today," Sasori managed to get out weakly.

Sasori looked Naruto in the eyes, "listen kid, if there is one thing in this world I respect, it is power," he coughed, "power is something you most definitely have."

Naruto just watched him as he continued.

"So I will tell you something that may help you, our guild, the Akatsuki, is after the girl Sakura. She is only part of a bigger plot that is being played out; they are gathering large amounts of chakra for something. I wasn't told for what but this is why they have been stealing the chakra supplies from individual towns," Sasori then smiled at Naruto.

"You seem a decent sort… I once had something I would have given my life to protect… but not anymore," Sasori coughed up more blood, "I'm glad my end came… from someone like you…" Sasori's eyes closed for the final time a smile still on his face.

"Thank you for the information…" Naruto said as he looked back at Sakura who was still crying but also smiling, probably because Naruto was alive, "Saku—" Naruto fell on to his back in pain.

"Oh no the poison!" Sakura screamed as she limped over to Naruto.

"I have to get the poison out of him!" she said as she started forming chakra into her hands. She concentrated and a white light was being emitted from her palms and she placed them onto his wound. The poison slowly being drawn out and the wound slowly closing.

"Naruto please don't die! Please!" Sakura was crying even harder now.

"Don't leave me alone!" she screamed, suddenly she felt a hand grab her hand and she looked down in surprise to see Naruto smiling at her.

"W—Were in this t—together right… S—Sakura-Chan? So how could I possibly l—leave you?" Naruto asked while sporting his fox like grin.

Sakura smiled the biggest smile he has ever seen her give as she latched onto his chest for dear life. All while crying and sobbing into his chest.

"Naruto… I'm so glad that… that you're ok!" she said while crying into his chest.

Even in near death Naruto couldn't help but blush a little bit from the close contact he was getting from Sakura. He just continued to hold her hand and give her hand a tight squeeze; she returned the favor and squeezed back.

"Well well what do we have here?" Kakashi said as he walked closer to Naruto and Sakura, Kurama slowly following him.

"Naruto… trying to take advantage of a young women while her guard is down eh?" with what one could call a smile, or what one would assume was a smile since he wore that mask.

"P—Pervert…" Naruto mustered out while Sakura blushed, "where is the other Akatsuki member?"

"He ran off, though he shouldn't be getting too far not with the wound I gave him," Kakashi answered. "Cut his arm clean off!" he said smiling.

"Anyways, let's get back to Tanzaku Gai, we need some rest, and you two look like you could use a doctor," Naruto and Sakura both just nodded as Kakashi grabbed Naruto and draped him over his shoulder as they walked back to the town.

Sakura just stared at Naruto while they walked back to town, she didn't know why she reacted so hard to the events today, and all she knew was that if she ever lost Naruto she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it.

'Naruto you baka… I'm so glad you're safe…' she thought with a smile as they made their slow return to Tanzaku Gai.

* * *

**Ok I am officially done with chapter 6!**

**This one definitely took me the longest to write being over 4000 words, but it was also my most enjoyable chapter to write as well.**

**Reviews are welcome! Especially for this chapter, let me know what you think!**


	7. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Here is Chapter 7!**

**Thanks to 25BAM50 and Sakurx for reviewing! Also thanks to everyone who has favorited or followed, it all means a lot to me!**

* * *

His problems just seemed to keep piling up. First finding out the chakra systems from the nearby towns were being drained. Secondly finding out that none other than the elite guild Akatsuki had something to do with it. Things surely could not get any worse; the last thing this man wanted to deal with was a guild, especially a guild as strong as Akatsuki. He was just starting to plan out his next step when another problem showed up, a hawk carrying a message for him… from the_Queen_.

'Oh god what is it now?' he thought in annoyance as he went to grab the note from the hawk.

The man started reading the note and was, to say the least, surprised about its contents. He sighed after reading a particular part of the message, a certain part that included a certain _Naruto Uzumaki _and a princess. Yes things were now getting complicated.

"What is it Captain?" asked a tall man with messy orange hair. He wore the standard knight combat set that most knights wore; same colors as his captain, blue and silver. His weapon of choice, two large fighting gauntlets harder than steel.

"Oi Juugo leave the man alone, can't you tell by his face that he is deep in thought?" said the man to his side with medium length white hair. His outfit matching Juugo's only smaller since he wasn't a giant. His weapon was a massive blade which was attached to his back. "Besides the longer he takes the longer our break lasts," he said as he took a sip of water.

"How professional of you Suigetsu," the red haired woman said sarcastically as she stood up and put her sword back in to her sheath on her waist. On her left hand was a red chakra amplifier, she used her sword in her right hand and magic with her left, "Captain Sasuke, what did the message say?" she asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment then spoke up, "Karin, take Suigetsu and Juugo with you and gather the men up. Ready the horses as well we need to head back to Ame… someone will meet us there," Sasuke said as he grabbed his sword and shield, "Queens's orders," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Ah Karin, if it's a message from the Queen then it most likely involves a certain Princess," Suigetsu laughed, he knew Karin had a thing for Sasuke and he loved to mess with her and mention Sasuke's friendship with the Princess herself.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" she yelled as she fixed her glasses and walked out of the room with a blush on her face.

"You know, if the Captain finds out you are messing with her again he will kick your ass," Juugo said as he admired the nature outside the window.

"Ah the Captain can kiss my ass!" Suigetsu said with a smirk as he finished his water. They both started walking to the door.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that," Juugo responded as he walked out of the room.

"What!? Juugo get back here damn it!" Suigetsu screamed as he followed Juugo out.

* * *

Two days had passed since the fight with the poison master and the insane mage and things had been pretty calm. They still found themselves in Tanzaku Gai since Naruto had been asleep since the incident.

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes as he did so he noticed he was back in his room at the inn.

"Oh you're awake," Naruto heard as he glanced to his left to see Kakashi sitting at the table reading his book.

"Kakashi? Man I feel terrible right now… how long was I out?" Naruto asked as he slowly started to sit up.

"About two days," Kakashi replied as he closed his book and walked over to Naruto, "you know you really gave us quite a scare, especially a certain Princess," he said with what Naruto could only guess was a smile under his mask.

"Sakura... how is she?" he asked with some concern, the last thing he remembered was her nearly unconscious trying to heal him.

"She is doing fine don't worry, she is out getting some supplies with Kurama. She hardly left your side you know. She was really worried especially after seeing what you did to Sasori."

"…"

"Naruto how did you do that? I haven't seen green chakra like that before yet you had a lot flowing around you."

"Honestly… I don't know. I remember having a dream and I met someone in it, it all seemed so real. Then I woke up and I had all that power and after seeing Sakura-Chan in trouble I guess I kind of lost it hehe," Naruto responded while scratching the back of his head.

"Well whatever happened I'm just glad it worked out," he said, as he finished Sakura came walking into the room with bags in her hand, Kurama was following right behind with a bag in his mouth as well.

"Naruto you're awake!" Sakura screamed as she ran over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok! I thought after what happened that you might not wake up…" Sakura said sadly while still hugging him.

"Ah Sakura-Chan I'm fine!" Naruto laughed. "By the way as nice as it feels to have you hugging me so closely you're kind of crushing me."

Sakura blushed, "Oh s—sorry," she said nervously.

"Naw its fine, we can always hug more later if you want," Naruto replied while laughing. Sakura however didn't find it as funny as she whacked him in the head.

"Baka!" she yelled as she walked away with a blush still on her face. Secretly though, she liked the idea of being able to hug him and she didn't really know why.

They were both brought from their little chat when they heard Kakashi cough.

"Well if you two love birds are done, what say we plan our next move?" Kakashi asked.

Both got serious as they got together to figure out what they would plan next. Things would still be simple for them if they hadn't found out that an elite guild really was after Sakura. Finding that out had really worried Naruto, he vowed to himself right then that he would not let anything happen to her. He needed to get her to Sasuke.

"Well we need to get to Ame as soon as possible and meet up with Sasuke," Naruto said as he looked at both of them, "Sasuke can protect her, if anyone has the power to do that it is him."

"What will you do after that Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I will go to Suna… that dream I had, the man told me someone in Suna could help me and I trust him," Naruto replied.

'Naruto will leave after we get to Ame? I should be happy knowing I got to Sasuke-kun… but why do I feel this way?' Sakura thought upon hearing Naruto's plan.

"Naruto who was this man from your dream? Are you sure you can even trust it, it could have just been your imagination," Kakashi said seriously.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Ahaha well you see… I can't really remember the man's name; my memory is a little fuzzy at that part," Kakashi and Sakura just sweat dropped from hearing him forget something so important.

"All I know is that it was more than a dream, I know I can trust what I was told and I'm going to seek this person out," Naruto said speaking with determination.

"I guess if you really think it's a good idea than it can't be helped. What will you do after that is done?" Kakashi asked again.

"Go after Akatsuki," Naruto stated flatly.

"What! Why would you go after them Naruto? You know how dangerous they are!" Sakura practically screamed.

"Sakura-Chan calm down I'll be fine… besides… all my life I have dreamed of a better world, one of peace. These Akatsuki bastards are getting in the way of that dream," Naruto answered, "besides, they are after you for some reason and I'm not about to let them get you. It will be safer this way, knowing that Sasuke is with you I can go after these bastards and take them all down."

'Going out of your way to help me… Naruto you…' Sakura thought with a saddened look.

"Hey come on now Sakura-Chan, I won't be alone! I have Kurama with me and I'm sure Kakashi won't mind sticking around a bit as well right?" Naruto said while looking at Kakashi only to see him reading his book.

"What? Sorry I was reading," Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Hey come on Kakashi this is serious! You got my back right?"

Kakashi sighed, "I suppose I can't just go and allow you to take on an elite guild without more help. Sure I will go with you."

"See no worries Sakura-Chan! Everything will be fine!" Naruto said with a huge grin. Though he noticed she was still deep in thought over what she was hearing.

'Can I really just let him go and do something so dangerous? After all the Akatsuki are after _me_ not him.' Sakura mentally debated with herself.

"Sakura-Chan you ok?" Naruto was right in her face now, this caused Sakura to blush and whack him in the head again.

"Ow ow! Sakura-Chan you really don't know your own strength do you…?" Naruto pouted while rubbing his head.

"Well we have a plan so that's a start, why don't we eat something and we can leave for Ame in the morning?" Kakashi suggested. Both Sakura and Naruto nodded while Kurama was asleep in the corner of the room.

* * *

The journey to Ame from Tanzaku Gai was a three day trip and each day seemed to go by faster than the last. In a way this made Sakura happy and Sad, happy to soon be able to see Sasuke but sad that Naruto would soon be leaving her for a dangerous mission. She kept bringing her mood down with these thoughts and it seemed Naruto was noticing her mood change, so she decided to push the thoughts to the back of her head till they got to Ame.

The first day of the trip was easy and relaxing as the four of them traveled the road together during day light and making camp at night. They would stay up sometimes and talk by the campfire telling some stories of their past, though Naruto would try to avoid anything that had to do with his time in the Knights. Sakura spoke of her time in the Castle and all the different knights she met and the other nobles she met as well who seemed to always consider themselves higher than the normal person. Naruto would scoff at some of the nobles Sakura would mention and Kakashi would just sigh all the while Kurama just yawned by the campfire while sitting next to Naruto.

The second day was interesting, well about as interesting as ramen could be anyhow. During their travel they came across Ichiraku's, a traveling ramen shop. Naruto seemed to know the two people who ran the shop, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Kakashi also seemed to have known them as well seeing as how Ayame would talk strike a conversation with him so familiarly all the while blushing while looking at him. Naruto told Sakura about how he had met them from his days in the knights but wouldn't go into details. Sakura learned that day that ramen truly was Naruto's favorite food as he scarfed down ten bowls in a matter of minutes.

The third day had been a lot slower but Sakura quite enjoyed it as her and Naruto would just chat while Kakashi and Kurama watched. Kakashi was smiling the whole time and couldn't help but make some perverted jokes about Naruto and Sakura and the huge amount of time they could find themselves in a conversation without getting bored or even stop smiling. Sakura just pondered Kakashi's words; she had never really found it this easy to talk to someone before. She used to think Sasuke was the only one who she could really talk to but the more she thought about it the more she realized he was always more serious in situations like this, while Naruto… well Naruto had a way of making things seem bright and even make you forget about any troubling thoughts. Naruto found himself thinking similar thoughts as the day went on.

Soon the three days were over and the group found themselves outside the gates of Ame. They entered and once again, Sakura found herself with conflicting thoughts.

* * *

They walked into the gates of Ame and were all displeased with the weather as it was raining quite hard. They should have known though considering this town was known to unusual amounts of rain each year.

As they neared the center of the town they couldn't help but notice the lack of people present. Kakashi wondered if maybe they were walking into a trap, his thoughts were soon answered as he saw about twenty men knights emerge from the shadows, one knight stepped forward.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake, you are hereby under arrest for the abduction of Lady Sakura Senju. By orders of Commandant Danzo drop your weapons and come quietly," the knight said as the rest of the knights readied their swords.

"What do you mean? I was not abducted by them!? I came of my own free will," Sakura protested, but it was ignored.

"Now now Princess, no need to defend this trash now if you will please come wi—" The knight was cut off.

"This is bullshit! Tell your Commandant that he can shove it!" Naruto yelled.

"Very well if you won't comply…" the knight pulled out his sword, "then we have orders to kill all of you. Men kill all but the Senju; Danzo wants to deal with her personally."

The knight charged at them, Kakashi was about to retaliate when another man jumped in front of him using a shield to smash the knight to the ground instantly.

"Who dares attack a member of Danzo's royal knights!?" the man yelled as he looked up to see who it was.

"Y-You're-"

"Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura finished as all three of them watched more knights follow Sasuke out.

"Men disarm each of these knight's; they attempted to attack people under the protection of Queen Tsunade Senju," Sasuke ordered as his men proceeded to do as he said.

"What proof do you have that these criminals are under the Queens protection!?" the knight growled.

Sasuke just casually called Karin over and she handed him the note he received earlier. Sasuke turned through the pages till he found what he needed.

"Here, official documents from the Queen herself," Sasuke smirked, "seems she saw this coming; tell me, who is your captain?"

"C-Captain Shin!" Sasuke just nodded, he didn't know much about Shin other than that he was one of the Knight Captains who was closest to the Commandant himself.

"Karin, round up the rest of the knights and prepare a carriage to take them all back to the Capital."

"Yes Captain Sasuke!" Karin answered as she ordered the men to round up the knights.

Now that the knights were taken care of Sasuke set his sights upon the group of four adventurers. Sasuke looked at each of them till he started walking towards Naruto.

"Oi teme! Long time no se—" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke gave him a right hook to the face, Naruto came crashing to the floor.

"What the hell teme! What was that for!?" Naruto growled as he got back onto his feet.

"You take Lady Sakura this far from the Capital and lead her to me knowing full well the kind of danger I am in and you have the gull to ask me what that was for!?" Sasuke was screaming now.

"Shut up! I was helping her if you can't see that then you really must be blind! So much for that great Uchiha eye sight your family is so fond of!" Naruto yelled back.

Both men were staring each other down and the tension didn't seem to be dieing down.

"Sasuke-Kun stop! It wasn't Naruto's fault at all; I made him take me with him!" Sakura begged hoping they would both stop fighting.

Sasuke looked at her a bit shocked, never had she went against him maybe there is something more to this he thought.

"Even still, the dobe should have the common sense to make the right decision," Sasuke said calming down, neither Naruto nor Sasuke saying anything else as they looked at each other.

Kakashi took this time to step in and speak, "well since it seems we have all calmed down how about we find some place to talk?"

Sakura agreed hoping everyone would calm down, "I agree, let's go somewhere that we can all talk," Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke were still staring at each other but soon Sasuke broke it off.

"Alright then, Karin get us some rooms at the inn; tell the men we will be staying here for the night," Karin nods and looks at both Naruto and Sakura.

'So that's Naruto Uzumaki, the one who has known Sasuke since they were both children… and that's Lady Sakura…' Karin thought the last bit sadly, "right away Captain!" she says as she walks off.

"Well then," Sasuke turns towards Naruto and the others, "follow me; we can talk at the inn."

The three of them nod and follow Sasuke with Kurama following shortly behind Naruto.

'So they met up with Sasuke's brigade?' a man thought with a smile. 'Things should certainly start to get interesting. Maybe I should make my appearance soon?' he wonders to himself with a smile that most would not be able to tell was fake or real.

* * *

**Well this marks the end of chapter 7.**

**Thanks again to anyone who reviews!**


	8. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Chapter 8 is here!**

**Thanks for the reviews and as a response to one review, I don't think I'll be adding any lemons to this story, sorry :D**

* * *

While Naruto and his companions were just arriving in Ame and meeting with Sasuke another known group was meeting to discuss their plans. Deep underground in a secret base the most important members of Akatsuki were meeting to discuss recent events and future plans.

"So is everyone here?" asked a man with spiked orange hair, his purple eyes scanning the room for the rest of the members. His partner Konan a girl with blue hair was at his side and was also checking out the room.

"It seems that Deidara and Sasori are late Kukuku," Orochimaru chuckled; after he reported that Naruto and Sakura would be heading to Tanzaku Gai he knew Sasori and Deidara would take the mission to capture the girl. It seemed though that they must have had trouble considering they are late.

"I should have known those bastards wouldn't be able to handle the job! You should have sent me and Kakuzu, Lord Jashin could have gotten a new sacrifice!" a man with swept back silver hair said loudly.

"Hidan shut up, your voice is annoying," the man to his left replied his face concealed except for his green eyes.

"You know, for partners you two don't get along so well," laughed a tall man with a shark like grin, he carried an extremely large sword on his back that was wrapped in bandages.

"Everyone be quiet," the orange haired man said, "Zetsu, what have you learned?"

As soon as he said that a man emerged from the ground, half of his body being pure black and the other pure white.

"Pain, it would seem that the man Naruto Uzumaki will be heading to Suna soon. As for the girl it appears she may stay with the knight Captain Sasuke Uchiha, whether she does or not is unknown to me," Zetsu answered, "also it turns out Sasori was killed by the Uzumaki and Senju as well and Deidara has been missing since their attempt at capturing her."

"So they failed…"

"I knew they couldn't handle the mission, both the boy and girl are stronger than they look," Orochimaru laughed again getting a look from Kakuzu.

"If I recall correctly, didn't you also fail in retrieving them? I heard you let them escape," Kakuzu replied calmly.

Orochimaru glared at the man, they had indeed escaped him and he did _not_ like being reminded of his failures. He however didn't get the chance to reply as one of their leaders spoke up first.

"Enough arguing, with Sasori dead and Deidara's status unknown we will have to have a change in plans. We still need more chakra to activate each _tower._For now we have enough to activate two of them, the knights are aware of someone stealing the chakra so you will have to be more careful for now on," he said out loud to all the members.

All the members just remained silent to show their agreement.

"Now then, Hidan and Kakuzu I will have you two head to Suna for another attempt at capturing the Senju girl than wait in the ruins to activate the tower there," Kakuzu nodded while Hidan laughed in joy at being able to have a new _victim _for Jashin. "Orochimaru and Kisame you two will head to Kiri and along the way you will collect as much chakra as you can, once their you will await the activation of the first tower to activate the Kiri tower." Kisame and Orochimaru nodded, although Orochimaru had other plans going on in his mind, he wanted to meet with Naruto again. He chuckled at his thoughts and at the fact that he didn't care what pain thought, he would do things his own way.

"What about the other towers?" Kisame asked.

"Do not worry about them; we have another taking care of Konoha's tower since it must be activated first. As for Kumo and Iwa, Tobi and I will take care of those," all of the Akatsuki members nodded their heads, they hardly meet Tobi but it is understood throughout the guild that he runs it together with Pain.

"Alright does everyone understand what must be done?" Pain asks, as each member nods in agreement, "good, you are all dismissed."

As he finishes speaking each member gets up to leave the base except for Pain and Konan. As soon is everyone was gone Konan spoke up.

"What will we do about Orochimaru? From the look I saw on him he seemed to be planning something, and I doubt it is for the good of the guild," she asks him curiously.

"Leave him be for now, whatever his plan is it won't be able to stop ours," Pain responds as he gets up and looks to his left and speaks.

"What do you think about all of this Tobi?" Pain asks as a man with a white mask appears from the shadows.

"Other than Sasori and Deidara failing and bringing us a bit behind schedule, things seem to be going smoothly," Tobi responds.

"What will you do next?"

"I will meet with _Danzo_."

"Is it really wise to trust that man, he seems to have his own agenda."

"Do not try and tell me what to do, we may run this guild together but we both know who is stronger," Tobi threatens as Pain acknowledges what he just heard.

"I apologize," Pain says a bit annoyed. Konan seems to also feel annoyed from that as well.

"No matter, we must continue on with our schedule, I am going now," Tobi walks back into the shadows and disappears.

"I don't like him or the way he talks we—"Konan is cut off.

"No, he is right. He is stronger than us but he is also working towards the same goal, leave him be," Pain says as he walks out of the room with Konan following behind.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Naruto and the others had met up with Sasuke. Majority of the time had just been Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi explaining the events up until now all from escaping the castle to running into various members of the Akatsuki; needless to say Sasuke was not happy at Naruto endangering the Princesses life all just to find him, which in turn makes Sasuke proceed to state what has been on his mind during the whole explanation.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke firmly stated.

Naruto just glared at Sasuke while Kakashi and Sakura couldn't hold in the small chuckle that escaped them.

"Aw come on Sakura-Chan it's not funny. You know you're partly to blame for this as well," Naruto pouted.

Sakura still couldn't help but laugh at the blond, at least until Sasuke spoke up again.

"You know, he does have a point," Sasuke stated, "you made a pretty idiotic decision as well Lady Sakura. I guess the dobe rubbed off on you."

Naruto didn't know whether to laugh at Sakura or to be angry that Sasuke had just once again questioned his intelligence. He decided to go with the laughing in the end though which in turn caused Sakura to glare at the both of them.

"Well since we seem to be done explaining the situations what say we decide what to do next?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm going to Suna to get some help to take out the Akatsuki," Naruto explained now getting serious.

"Dobe you are going to go after the Akatsuki? That is suicide; just leave it to the knights. Didn't you learn not to try to do things by yourself? Don't you remember what happened _last time?_" Sasuke said looking right into Naruto's eyes.

"Last time?" Sakura asked. "Does it have something to do with Naruto's time as a knight?" at this point Naruto got up and walked out of the room Kurama followed him out.

"Lady Sakura that is something only Naruto himself can tell you, it's not my place to explain his past," Sasuke replied, "perhaps you can try asking him sometime, he may feel better after opening up to someone."

"I see…" Sakura said concerned, she knows he doesn't like to talk about it but maybe she could try to get him to open later she thought.

"Anyways… as for me, I'm going to have to head back to the Capital. I have to bring Lady Sakura back; it is too dangerous for her to be out her, and from what you told me Kakashi the Akatsuki seem to be after her as well," Sasuke stated.

Sakura just sat there still thinking, she didn't necessarily want to go back to Konoha and be stuck in the Castle again, but she didn't really know how to tell Sasuke that. After all what excuse could she give him, she is the Princess and her life is in danger, it only makes sense for her to go back… right?

Kakashi seemed to notice her struggling with what she should do, so he took this time to end the conversation.

"Alright then, if we are done here than what say we all get some rest hm?" Kakashi asked with a smile, "Sakura, you're tired as well right?"

"Huh, oh yes… I think I will turn in for the night," Sakura replied.

"Alright than, Kakashi, Lady Sakura I bid you both goodnight," Sasuke said as he got up and went for the door, "Lady Sakura, if there is something you would like to let me know, don't hesitate to tell me. After all Naruto will also be leaving tomorrow and we will be splitting up with him," With that Sasuke stepped out.

"It seems Sasuke in his own way is also worried about you," Kakashi looked at Sakura and continued. "Sakura, what is it you want to do? I know it seems like you may not have a choice, but you do… you should think for a while before sleeping," Kakashi patted her on the shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Thank you Kakashi," Sakura smiled back.

"Don't mention it, I'm going to go try and find Naruto, don't stay up too late," Kakashi then walked out.

Once Sakura was alone in the room she started thinking about everything.

"What is it… that I want to do?" she asked herself.

* * *

Naruto wandered around the streets of Ame with his hands in his pockets until he came to a small wall that over looked a river, he sat down and looked out at the water as he left himself to his thoughts, what Sasuke said had really gotten to him. _"Don't you remember what happened last time?"_ Sasuke's words seemed to ring in his head; surely he wasn't making another mistake like before right?

No.

He is doing what needs to be done; peace can't be obtained until people like the Akatsuki are taken care of, Naruto was sure of that. _"Alone you will never be able the change this world" _now the words the man from his dream spoke were also popping up.

'I can't just bring her with me while I chase after the same people who want her.' Naruto thought. 'Besides she is finally reunited with Sasuke… my job is complete.' Naruto looked down sadly, he felt he was starting to get close to the girl more than he would have even imagined, maybe he even started to lov-

'Whoa what? No I don't feel that way about her? Do I? Sure she is pretty, strong, and I can talk to her easy… she is nice too at least when she isn't hitting me for doing something stupid' he mentally chuckled at his thoughts.

'Either way, I can't endanger her any further. It was stupid of me to even take her this far from the Capital in the first place. I can do this alone, no need to get anyone else hurt.'

"Naruto," The blond was brought out from his thoughts as someone called his name. He turned around to see none other than his silver haired companion.

"Hey Kakashi, did you guys figure out what you're doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he continued to look forward at the water.

Kakashi sat down next to him and looked out at the water with him.

"Well I am going with you no matter what," Kakashi chuckled, "As for Sasuke, he says he is taking Sakura back to the Capital with him tomorrow, although I'm not too sure that is what Sakura wants."

This got Naruto's attention.

"What do you mean? We got to Sasuke like she wanted so why wouldn't she want to head back to the Capital with him?" Naruto asked.

"Think about it Naruto, as the daughter of the Queen, she has never really had a lot of time out of the Castle. She is after all one of the candidates to be successor to the throne. She may have enjoyed her time out traveling more than you think."

"So you think she might… wait you said she was only one of the candidates to take over the throne, who else is there?"

Kakashi laughed, "You think she is the only one with any ties to the royal family? Sakura has a cousin named Nawaki Senju. From what I hear the council seems to favor him instead of Sakura.

"I never knew…"

"Didn't think you would, you never did study when you were in training to be a knight, all you did was practice your sword skills."

"Hey! None of that seemed important at the time!"

"Haha anyways, about your time in the knights… maybe you should try talking to someone about it, holding things in won't help you."

"Eh I'll think about it…"

"Guess that means no, although Sakura sure seems to be interested in your past."

"It's better she doesn't know… it might make her hate me… after all it's because of me that the—" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi.

"Naruto! I told you before, none of that was your fault you were just following orders."

"…"

"Anyways… I think it's about time we get some sleep don't you think? We are leaving for Suna tomorrow after all; it will be a long journey."

"Yeah you're right, some sleep sounds good hehe."

Naruto and Kakashi both got up and started walking back towards the inn.

"You know, you might be surprised tomorrow," Kakashi said as they walked down the street.

"Why is that?" Naruto responded curiously.

"Oh nothing just a hunch I guess."

"Right…"

* * *

Sakura had been thinking about Kakashi's words to her before he left, what did she want to do? She had honestly never thought about it at the start of her journey. When she first accompanied Naruto out of Konoha she had assumed that once she got to Sasuke she would automatically want to be by his side and follow him anywhere, even if it meant going back to Konoha with him.

Now that she got a taste of what journeying the outside world felt like she started finding it hard to imagine going back to a sheltered Princess life. Sure she had her hobbies in collecting weapons and even training with her mother and Shizune but it wasn't the same.

Another key factor in keeping her from wanting to go back was Naruto. Even when she first met him she felt something from him, though at the time she brushed it off as maybe just some physical attraction. But after all the days she spent with him and the enemies they encountered she saw him in an even better light. He always seemed to look out for her even when they hadn't even known each other for too long, and during their fight with Sasori he showed so much protectiveness over her, and to be honest she _liked_it. It almost felt like a fairy tale to her, her being a Princess and all and her being protected by a strong man who she falls in love with.

'Wait, _love_? No no I don't feel that way about him do I? It is just gratitude for all the times he has looked out for me… right?'

But even she started to doubt her own thoughts, she had always thought that she might have been in love with Sasuke but she never thought about it as much as she is thinking about her feelings for Naruto. Maybe this is because these feelings are more real she thought.

The more she thought about it the more easily it seemed for her to make her decision. She could go back to the Capital with Sasuke and go back to the life she once lived, or she could travel the world with Naruto a man who has a smile like the sun. Although she wasn't sure what she felt toward Naruto or Sasuke yet or who she felt things more strongly for, she still felt that her decision had been made.

She really had to thank Kakashi for this one, it was a good thing he got her thinking about her decisions.

* * *

Knight Captain Sasuke Uchiha was finishing up his report while having a conversation with his most trusted knights, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo.

"So I saw you punch that Uzumaki guy hehe," Suigetsu smirked while sitting on the couch while Sasuke sat at his desk writing.

"Suigetsu I'm surprised, it seems you really can pay attention to your surroundings," Sasuke replied back while not even moving his eyes from his writing. Suigetsu just growled and grabbed a water bottle.

"Captain, why is it you remain friends with a guy like that anyway?" Karin asked. "From what I remember he never really took his knight duties to seriously when he was a knight with you."

Sasuke looked up and thought for a minute before responding.

"Naruto… he isn't a bad guy, he just has a different approach to handling situations. But he always tries to put other people above himself; he is very selfless like that. There was a time when he tried to just follow the knight's code completely and just follow orders no matter what… but things didn't work out so well," Sasuke replied.

Juugo spoke up next, "Is that what led to him resigning from the knights?" he asked.

"It's one of the reasons," Sasuke responded.

The conversation would have continued if not for a knock at the door. Sasuke had a suspicion about who it might be and found himself to be right when he told the person to come in.

"Lady Sakura, what can I do for you?" Sasuke asked though he was pretty sure he knew what she wanted.

Sakura cleared her throat and nervously walked up to the desk and looked Sasuke right in the eye.

"I need to talk to you about tomorrow."

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 8.**

**I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Thanks for reading and review if you can!**


	9. Continuing the journey!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Chapter 9 is now up!**

**This chapter might be a little boring but it was needed.**

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry if I update to slowly, I'll try to speed it up a bit :)**

* * *

The next day had come by quick for Naruto who was eager to start his journey to Suna, though he couldn't help but feel kind of sad that Sakura would be heading back to the Capital while he would be going even further from it.

'It's for the best; I am going after the Akatsuki after all,' Naruto thought as he climbed out of bed, washed up and got all of his supplies ready.

Naruto woke Kurama up and they both went to get Kakashi. After a quick breakfast they stepped outside and started walking toward the gate but stopped when they saw Sasuke's knights all there as well except Sasuke and Sakura who still hadn't shown up. It appeared that they were about to make their departure as well.

"Hey where are Sakura-Chan and the teme?" Naruto asked the knights as he walked up to them.

"Haha teme eh? Good name for the captain maybe I will have to start calling him that sometime," Suigetsu chuckled.

At this point Karin had walked up to them as well and whacked Suigetsu in the head.

"Sorry about him, Captain Sasuke and Lady Sakura should be out any minute. By the way my name is Karin, Sasuke's lieutenant and this here is Suigetsu and the big guy is Juugo," Karin said as they all greeted each other.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed loudly while pound his thumb to his chest, "And this here is Kakashi Hatake and Kurama the most bad ass fox in existence," He said pointing to Kakashi and Kurama.

"We know who you guys are; our Captain has talked about you Naruto. As for Kakashi, you are famous for inventing the Raikiri and teaching our Captain the Chidori are you not?" Karin asks.

Kakashi nods, "Yes indeed I am, I tried to teach Naruto here the ability as well but he turned out to not be suited for lightning based abilities."

"Like I need that ability to be strong in the first place!" Naruto crosses his arms and huffs.

At that moment Sasuke and Sakura had made their appearance and were now walking towards the group.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Both men stared at each other for a few good moments, everyone around them were starting to worry that maybe this might result in another argument. Their worries were soon washed away as they both broke out in laughter together.

"You know dobe; you make some pretty terrible decisions," Sasuke started, "Especially with going after the Akatsuki, you better stay alive. Once I report to the Capital I will request the Queen to allow me to send you aid, I give you my word," Sasuke then grabbed his sword and held it out to Naruto.

Naruto pulled out one sword and crossed it with Sasuke's as he spoke, "sounds like a plan teme, and I give you my word that I won't die to these bastards," Naruto grinned while Sasuke just gave a slight smirk.

Naruto than looked at Sakura and couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Sakura was shocked; she had no idea what to do or why Naruto was hugging her.

"Um Naruto… why are you hugging me?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"Sorry I just feel like I'm gonna miss you hehe," Naruto replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Miss me? But Naruto I—" Naruto cut her off.

"No Sakura-Chan it's ok, I understand you need to go back to the Capital again. Besides you met up with Sasuke again, so mission complete right?"

"Naruto no you do—"

"Yeah I will miss you too don't worry, I'll find a way to stop the Akatsuki!"

"Naruto let me fin—" Sakura was once again cut off, by this time it was really starting to annoy her.

"Alright well I guess this is go—" Sakura bashed him in the head.

"BAKA! Let me finish damn it!" Sakura yelled, "I'm not going back to the Capital with Sasuke-Kun."

"What? What do you mean? Of course you are!"

"No Naruto what I'm trying to say is," Sakura started as she looked at Naruto, "I want to continue this adventure with you!"

Naruto was stunned; he didn't think she would want to continue traveling with him, especially not now that she finally caught up with Sasuke.

Sakura took the silence as her time to continue.

"I realized that traveling out here has been the most fun I have had in my whole life, even with the threats and the fights. This is what I really want to do."

"Sakura-Chan, are you sure… I mean it is going to be dangerous, I'm going after the Akatsuki you know."

"Yes I know Naruto, and if I have learned anything from our time traveling together it is that I have never felt more safe, I don't know why either," Sakura continued, "So if you will allow me to continue traveling with you, I would like to."

Naruto was silent for a minute before he started laughing and gave her a huge grin.

"Sakura-Chan! Of course I will allow you to continue traveling with us. If it is truly what you want to do and you don't mind the danger than I guess I can't really deny you. Also I'm sure Kakashi and Kurama wouldn't mind it either right guys?" Naruto asked as he looked at them.

Kurama yipped and Kakashi just smiled and nodded.

Sakura lit up at all of them accepting her. She was glad she was going to be allowed to continue traveling the world, even with the dangers.

"Thank you all so much!" she said as looked back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Kun, thank you as well for understanding and allowing me to choose my own path," She said to him.

Sasuke nodded, "Of course Lady Sakura, of course the Queen will likely be angry for a bit after learning what happened."

"Teme thanks for taking the blame for this," Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "What are you talking about dobe? As far as the Queen will be concerned, you and Lady Sakura left in the middle of the night without my knowledge; I'm still giving you the full blame."

Naruto paled. "You mean she will be angrier with me!?"

Sasuke nodded as he turned to walk away from them.

"Don't worry, once this is all over you can explain things to the Queen yourself," Sasuke lightly smiled as he walked away.

"Sasuke hold on," Naruto said as he ran up to Sasuke so that only they would be able to hear each other.

"Why are you doing this? I mean not that I'm not thankful or anything hehe, but why would you be willing to allow Sakura-Chan to travel with me even knowing the dangers? Just yesterday you were hounding me about taking her from the Castle," Naruto said curiously.

Sasuke sighed.,"Let's just say she told me something yesterday that helped in my decision, not to mention I noticed something about her that also helped."

"What did she say?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just thought back to last night, and wondered if he should tell Naruto or not.

_Flashback_

"_I need to talk to you about tomorrow."_

_Sasuke set his pen down and looked at her._

"_All right, what did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked._

_Sakura was nervous now; she didn't really know how to get her statement across correctly. So she decided to blunt._

"_I don't want to go back with you tomorrow!" she blurted out quite loudly._

"_Er... I don't mean you specifically… I meant to Konoha it has nothing to do with who takes me back I… uhh," She was at a loss of words, would he think she meant she didn't want to go back because of him? She hoped not._

"_Damn why is this so hard!? Ok I mea—" Sakura was cut off by the laughing of Sasuke's knights._

"_Hahaha listen to the poor girl stumble over her words ah man this is to good!" Suigetsu laughed loudly causing Sakura to blush and glare at the man; Karin herself also couldn't help but stifle a small laugh as well. Juugo it seems was the only one taking the situation seriously._

"_Captain I think it would best if we wait outside," Juugo suggested and Sasuke agreed._

_Suigetsu was still laughing as they made their way out of the door but soon stopped when Karin hit him in the head and told him to be quiet. Soon there were only two people left in the room._

"_Now where were we," Sasuke began, "Lady Sakura I get what you're saying, you want to stay with Naruto don't you?"_

_Sakura was speechless, he could figure out the sole reason so easily? Was it that noticeable?_

"_Uh… well you see it's just that I want to see the world some more and not be cramped in the Castle all day like I previously lived… I may have been fine with it before but now that I have been traveling I want to continue doing it," Sakura replied hoping he would buy that as the only reason._

"_I see."_

'_Good he's buying it.'_

"_I'm not buying it," Sasuke smirked._

_Sakura on the other hand just hung her head low, of course someone as keen as Sasuke Uchiha could see through it._

"_Ok fine, I wasn't lying though; I really do want to continue to see the world," Sakura started._

"_But that isn't the only reason is it?" Sasuke asked._

"_No…"_

"_Does it have to do with Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a smile._

"_It… it might… though I'm not sure," Sakura began, "honestly I don't know why but I don't want to leave his side."_

"_I see," Sasuke said, it was as he suspected, "How do you feel about him?"_

"_Feel!? Um I'm not really sure to be honest, I like him as a friend of course, and when I am with him I feel things I don't think I have ever felt before."_

_Sasuke was about to speak but Sakura continued before he could._

"_I feel safe near him, even though I know I'm strong on my own I just can't help but feel there is something more, and his smile is like the sun, it's so warm."_

_Sasuke understood what she was getting at, whether or not she realized it yet he could already tell that the girl was falling in love with Naruto._

"_So yeah I guess it does have to do with Naruto, I don't know exactly what these feelings are as of yet… but I want to find out, and to do that I want to continue traveling with him!" Sakura practically yelled._

_Sasuke was deep in thought at this point, of course he himself cared for Sakura, but not in a romantic way, no, she was more like a sister to him than anything else. Throughout the years since he had gotten to know her, he had gotten close and could easily tell she had some sort of crush on him, but the feelings she felt for him were nothing compared to what Sakura had just described about Naruto._

_Sasuke smirked again, he wondered if the blond knucklehead had even noticed her feelings yet. Probably not._

"_Lady Sakura, you realize the dangers if you go with him right?" Sasuke asked, "he is going after the same people who are after you."_

"_Sasuke-Kun I understand the dangers well, besides I'm not some weak little girl, I can take care of myself. Also he will be there, I will be fine just trust me and trust him."_

"_All right then. Tomorrow I will leave to Konoha and you will leave to Suna with Naruto, just be careful ok?"_

_Sakura lit up, "of course! We are going to show those Akatsuki bastards whose boss SHANNARO!"_

_Sasuke just smiled. Somehow he knew this would come back to bite him in the ass someday._

_End flashback_

Sasuke soon decided it was probably best for them to talk about those things with each other.

"I will let you talk to her about it; it's not really my place," Sasuke walked to his men and got on his horse while Naruto and the others just watched them get ready to leave.

"I'll see you later dobe, and see you guys later as well," Sasuke said to Kakashi Sakura and Kurama.

Sasuke looked at Naruto one last time, "dobe you better look out for her." Then he waved and took off, his knights close behind.

"You better believe it!" Naruto yelled as his child hood friend took off in the opposite direction of where they will be heading.

Naruto turned back towards his friends.

"Well, let's go to Suna," Naruto said as they walked towards the gate.

"Naruto, Suna is quite far away, you really want to walk there?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh about that… you see I kind of don't have any money left haha," Naruto laughed nervously, "So I can't really get us any horses."

"Maybe I can be of help," They all heard from behind them.

Naruto recognized the voice but what unable to recall who It belonged to. That is until the man stepped before him.

"Sai?" Naruto yelled, he honestly never thought he would see this man again.

"Hello again Naruto Uzumaki," Sai said with one of his unique smiles.

'Still can't tell if that is a real smile,' Naruto thought.

"Sai what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you helped me out back in Konoha," Naruto said.

"Naruto you know this man?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah he helped me back when I was stuck in the Castles jail," Naruto replied.

Kakashi just looked at the new person in front of him before he spoke up.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Kakashi asked Sai.

"I don't believe we have met, although I do know you by reputation Kakashi, the ex-knight known for his lightning prowess, the Raikiri right?" Sai replied with another smile.

"Yes that's me, were you a knight once?" Kakashi asked.

"No I'm no knight; I'm more of a guild person myself," Sai responded.

"You look familiar to me as well… have I met you at the Castle?" Sakura asked.

"I assure you I haven't met you either, though I do know who you are Princess. To be honest I expected a Princess to be more beautiful, yet it appears I was wrong seeing as how ugly you are," Sai replied with another smile.

At this point Naruto had to restrain Sakura from trying to cut Sai's head off.

"Sai maybe you should watch what you say to her if you know what's good for you hehe," Naruto said as he struggled to hold Sakura back.

Kakashi interrupted.

"You said you had a way to help us?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes I believe I do, you need to get to Suna correct?" Sai asked as everyone but Sakura nodded, she was still a little… pissed about his earlier comment.

"Yes that's right, how can you help us with that?" Kakashi asked Sai again.

"Well like I said, I am more for guilds. Since we are heading for Suna, the head guild city of the world, I can get us a ride with the InoShikaCho Market guild," Sai replied.

"InoShikaCho Market?" Naruto asked.

Sakura had finally managed to calm down and decided to address Naruto's question.

"They are the biggest market guild and also serve as one of the elite guilds in the world due to their trade relations with both the Empire and the Guilds," Sakura replied proudly.

"Sakura-Chan, how do you know about them?" Naruto questioned.

"I know the daughter of one of the leaders of the guild; she would come to the castle a lot for trades and such." Sakura replied.

"Ino Yamanaka correct?" Said asked. "I know her as well, she is quite pretty wouldn't you agree?"

Sakura's eye twitched, "So you call HER pretty but you call ME ugly!?" Sakura was getting pissed again.

Naruto had to restrain her once again.

"S—Sakura-Chan calm down, we need him in order to get a ride with their guild remember?" Naruto said nervously.

Sai just smiled again, "not a very good temper on that one, I say you made a poor choice on your lover Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura both stopped, both of them growing bright red.

"S—Sai what are you talking about!?" Naruto yelled.

"What you two are not lovers?" they both shouted "No!" with huge blushes on their faces, "oh my bad, I just assumed," Sai said smiling once again.

"It's only a matter of time," Kakashi said joining in on the fun.

"You're both perverts!" Sakura yelled as she whacked Naruto on the head.

"Ow! What did I do!?" Naruto asked while rubbing the spot she hit.

"That was for not letting me beat the crap out of Sai, baka!" she yelled again.

Kakashi coughed to get everyone attention.

"So Sai, where is the InoShikaCho Market anyways?" Kakashi asked.

"They are at the outpost about two miles south from here. We can catch them before they depart if we leave now," Sai replied.

"All right then! Let's go meet with the market guild, the sooner we get to Suna the better!" Naruto yelled happily while pumping his fist in the air and running ahead of everyone.

"Well, we better follow him, let's go!" Kakashi said as he and everyone else followed behind.

Somewhere far behind a hooded man watched everything that happened since yesterday. Only thing that could be seen was some of his black hair flowing over his eyes.

"Sasuke and Naruto… how will you handle things when everything starts to unfold?" he smiled as he walked away.

* * *

**End of chapter 9**

**Once again thanks to everyone who reviews and favorites, it means a lot to me!**


	10. InoShikaCho Market

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Really sorry for the late update, I was at my cousins for the past two weeks and really didn't have much time to write haha. I know it's a poor excuse and well it's really only my fault that it is so late so I apologize!**

**Thanks for the Follows and Favorites I got, and for the new reviews.**

**I got some pretty bad flame messages form who I assume was the same person each time, either way as a response to you: I am sorry you dislike my story, and yes I do have original ideas in this story, although you told me you only read to chapter 2 so that must be why you don't see that. Either way I respect your opinion, I write this story for fun, not to be a great writer or author and as long as I get even ONE person who enjoyed the story than I will continue to write it.**

**That said, here is Chapter 10! Once again sorry for the late update!**

* * *

A few hours had passed and Naruto's group found themselves at the outpost. The trip had been rather peaceful when the Sakura wasn't arguing with Sai over something, usually something involving her looks or her forehead.

Kakashi was just observing most of the interactions, he still didn't trust Sai completely especially since he could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before. Naruto told him about how he helped him out back in the Castle, but it just brought up more suspicions when he brought up the part about Sai being released by Danzo. For now though he decided to just keep quiet and observe.

"We're finally here!" Naruto shouted as he entered the outpost with the others close behind.

Sakura sighed, "finally I don't think I could have talked to Sai for much longer…"

"The feeling is mutual Princess," Sai replied with a smile.

"Damn it Sai! Stop trying to piss off Sakura-Chan! I'm the one who has to try and calm her down and it always ends up with me getting elbowed in the face!" Naruto yelled at Sai.

Kakashi interrupted, "ok guys, what say we stop arguing and find this market guild already hmm?"

Naruto let out a breath of relief that things calmed down, Sakura replied with an angry "fine" and Sai remained with his unique smile. Needless to say this still made Sakura very angry, but she wasn't about to show it, not just yet, she decided to save her _payback_ for a better time.

"OK good, now that that's settled," Kakashi turned to look at Sai, "what exactly should be on the lookout for to find them?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh that would be the InoShikaCho land ship, or the ISC Ship for short, they should be parked near here unless we missed them," Sai answered.

"Great now we have to spend time searching for them in this place," Naruto pouted until the sound of a loud engine and the ground rumbling nearly knocked him over.

"That would be them," Sai stated as he walked over toward the sounds.

Sakura and Kakashi followed after him leaving Naruto behind.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

"Ok all the engines are running! We are ready to go sir!" yelled a crew member of the ISC land ship.

The three leaders of the clan looked to each other and nodded "Ok, let's get rea—"

"Dad," came the lazy voice a young male with a black pineapple shaped ponytail, "we've got some guests," he said as he walked away.

"Guests? Who could want to meet with us in an outpost like this?" asked a larger man with huge red hair.

"It's probably some trading caravan wanting to purchase some things before we take off," replied another who had blond hair and a pony tail.

The third man sighed, "let's just follow my son and see who it is," the man with a hair almost identical as the man with the black pineapple ponytail said as he walked out of the room, the other two following shortly behind.

* * *

Naruto and the others waited just outside the entrance to the ISC land ship all hoping to be able to get in and catch a ride to Suna. The trip in the ISC would undoubtedly save them a lot of time compared to traveling to Suna on foot and with the situation with the Akatsuki, things would definitely be better for them if they could speed up their trip as much as possible.

"Well well, look who it is Inoichi," said the large red haired man to the blond next to him, "I do believe that is Sai right? The one your daughter seems to be quite attached to?" he said with a grin.

Inoichi sighed, he never liked the idea of his daughter liking a boy and he had mixed feeling about Sai, on the outside he seemed like a decent sort, he even helped the guild out a few times in the past. But there was something about him that came off as suspicious, like he was hiding something. He kept telling himself that it was nothing though as Sai had never outwardly shown any signs of having ill intentions.

"Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza, it's good to see you all again," Sai said as he shook each of their hands individually.

"Likewise," Shikaku replied, "what brings you here Sai?"

"My companions and I need to get to Suna—"

"And you were wondering if we would give you a ride there on our ISC, is that right?"

Sai nodded, "It would save us a considerable amount of time if you could do this for us."

A few seconds had passed as the three were thinking of whether or not to allow them to join them and neither of them had said a thing yet.

Sakura stepped forward, "Inoichi, please we really need to get to Suna."

The three men looked at her and their eyes widened.

"You're… Sakura Senju?" Inoichi replied, "What are you doing so far from the capital?" he asked.

"Err… just a journey of… self-discovery," Sakura replied nervously.

"Hmm," Inoichi thought again and looked back at Shikaku and Choza, "All right than, we will allow you to join us."

Naruto lit up and got excited.

"Really! That's great! Thanks a lot old man!" Naruto yelled as he slapped Inoichi in the back.

"Um you're welcome I guess…" Inoichi started, "besides I'm sure Ino would like to see you again Lady Sakura."

"Oh is Ino here!?" both Sai and Sakura replied at the same time making them both look at each other.

"Sai, why did you get so excited to see Ino?" Sakura asked slyly.

Sai didn't respond and merely just followed Choza and Shikaku onto the ISC. Normally Sai would have responded to a taunt, especially one from Sakura, to say his silence and behavior was shocking to them would be an understatement.

"Sai knows my daughter from the capital, he has helped out in a few of our guild affairs and he and my daughter seem to be quite close. He must be shy to not say anything," Inoichi said.

"Sai being shy?" Naruto and Sakura asked, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I can't believe Ino is close to that guy," Sakura said while wiping a tear from her eye from all the laughter.

"Well then why don't you all come aboard? I'll have Ino show you to your rooms," Inoichi said.

"Naruto, Sakura," Kakashi started, "you two go ahead and take Kurama and go on ahead; I'm going to talk to Inoichi alone."

They both wondered for a minute about what he would want to talk to him about but quickly brushed it off and went on the ISC.

"Kakashi Hatake, I've heard of you and your exploits from you time in the knights. What did you need to talk to me about?" Inoichi asked.

"It's about one of your fellow elite guilds."

* * *

"Forehead!" Came the high pitched voice from a young blond girl wearing purple. She leapt at Sakura and caught her in a hug.

"Ino-Pig calm down, it's not like it's been that long since we've last seen each other," Sakura said.

"Oh I know, it's just great to see you outside of the castle is all," Ino said as she released Sakura, she then proceeded to look at Naruto.

"And who might this guy be? Is he your boyfriend forehead?" Ino said playfully.

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed, "Of course not pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down forehead, I was only kidding," Ino began "Besides a well-known Princess like yourself can get a much better man a guy like this."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Naruto said getting a bit annoyed, "I'll have you know I was once a great knight!" he said proudly.

"A knight huh? Well excuse me for not getting so excited about that, it's not like there isn't a large number of knights already, why should you be special?" Ino taunted.

"What are you—" Naruto started but Sakura cut him off.

"Naruto why don't you and Kurama go and take a look around the ship?" Sakura said as she started pushing Naruto away.

Naruto started to protest but quickly stopped when he saw the glare Sakura was sending his way. He proceeded to walk away muttering something about "dumb blonds" on his way out.

"You're blond too!" Ino shouted to him which in turn caused him to growl even louder.

"Anyways Sakura, this is the first time you have been on this ship right? Let me show you around." Ino says.

"All right, by the way Ino," Sakura asks and Ino looks at her curiously, "Do you know a man named Sai? Because he is here with us an—"

"Sai is here!?" Ino yells getting all excited, "Sakura come on let's go find him!"

Sakura didn't get a chance to respond as she soon found herself being dragged by an excited Ino.

'This will be a long day…' Sakura thought.

* * *

"Ok let's go, were heading to Suna now!" Shikaku yelled to his crew.

Within a few seconds the whole ship roared to life, the huge tank like wheels underneath started moving and carried the large ship with ease.

"This is quite a ship you got here," Kakashi said.

"Yes, this ship has been of huge help to us in the past years, it helped put is in the number one spot for marketing guilds!" Choza explained proudly.

"I can see how it would have helped."

Naruto walked in shortly after still mumbling things about his earlier predicament.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Kakashi asked as he reached for his book.

"I was with Sakura-Chan, but I left because of her annoying friend," Naruto replied as he sat down with Kurama.

"You must mean Ino, don't let her get to you, it's just how she is. That reminds me have you met Shikaku or Choza's kid yet?" Inoichi asks.

"No I don't think so, are they here?"

"They should be somewhere on the deck, you can't miss them. One is a big guy like Choza who loves his food; he is probably even eating something right now. The other looks just like Shikaku here only even lazier."

"Guess I could go and try and find them, anything to make time go by faster so I can get to Suna," Naruto says as him and Kurama leave.

"I guess I better go with him to keep him out of trouble," Kakashi says as he wave's goodbye and follows Naruto.

"Naruto wait up," Kakashi says as he catches up with him.

"What?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come with you to find Shikamaru and Chouji."

"Why do you always have to be stuffing your face?" Naruto and Kakashi heard from around the corner.

"Oh come on it's not _always_."

"It might as well be… you know what never mind this conversation is too troublesome, let's just get this stuff to the guest rooms. Put your food away already and help me."

"That must be them," Kakashi says.

"Well, let's go say hi!" Naruto says.

Both Chouji and Shikamaru stopped their bickering once they noticed the two men coming towards them.

"Oh you guys are the ones who hitched a ride with us aren't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, we are riding with you guys back to Suna," Naruto responded.

"Well me and Chouji here were about to deliver some food and tea to your guys rooms, you're free to come with us if you want to see your room."

"Sounds good, maybe some sleep will speed this trip up," Naruto answered.

* * *

"Sai there you are!" Ino said as she brought Sai into a hug.

Sakura stood there in amazement; she was actually seeing Sai who seemed like a complete jerk to her actually enjoying a hug. He even seemed genuinely happy, especially compared to the fake smile she usually saw on him.

"Wow Sai, I didn't think you were capable of showing a genuine smile." Sakura says.

Sai smiled, a fake one this time, "Of course I am, it just has to be in the company of someone who isn't ugly."

Sakura's eye twitched, any good thought about Sai that she had was washed away with that one comment.

"Sai don't be to mean to her, she's my best friend," Ino said.

"Ok Ino-Chan, I'll try to be nicer," Sai replied.

Ino-Chan? Did she hear right? Now Sai was using terms like this, Sakura truly had no idea what to think although it didn't matter all that needed to be done was payback against Sai.

"Well it's nice to know it takes Ino just to get you to be nicer," Sakura said annoyed.

"Well since we are finally all together, I'll show you guys to the guest rooms of the ship," Ino says as she waves for them to follow.

They walk down a few halls till they reach the guest sector. Another group was also about to show up there was well.

"Well here it is," Ino says as she notices Shikamaru and Chouji coming down the hall with Naruto and the others following behind, "looks like they got the same idea as us."

"Ino," Shikamaru calls ,"you were supposed to help us with these trays, where have you been?"

Chouji notices Sai, "I think she was looking for her little crush," Chouji laughs and elbows Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighs, "how troublesome, can't girls ever think of anything other than love?"

Both girls glare at him making him take a step back.

"Now now girls I was only kidding, anyways, these here are the rooms there is enough for all of you to have your own," Shikamaru says still nervous about earlier.

Kakashi goes to one room, "I'll take this one and I think I might turn in early," He says as he walks in and shuts the door.

"Guess he didn't want any of his food," Shikamaru mumbled.

Naruto and Sakura both choose separate rooms after Kakashi was done, except they grabbed their food and drink.

"Sai I'm guessing you will take the room next to mine?" Naruto asks as Sakura makes her way over to them.

"Yes that will be fine," Sai turns to Ino, "Ino-Chan I will see you tomorrow," Sai says with a smile but before he can turn around Sakura bumps into his back, making him fly towards Ino.

"Kyahhh!" a loud scream is heard making Naruto wonder what's wrong.

"S—Sai, just where do you think you're grabbing?" Ino asks as Sai looks down to see both of his hands on each of Ino's breasts.

"Sai I didn't think you were a pervert!" Ino yells as she slaps him in the face and walks away.

The sound of Sakura laughing was the only thing that could be heard, it may not have been the best way, but at least she got some payback in on Sai.

"You bumped into me on purpose didn't you?" Sai asks.

"Of course not, it was an honest mistake," Sakura replies with a fake smile of her own, she than continues to her room and shuts the door, laughter still being heard from within.

"Hehe Sai, I didn't think you would do something like that," Naruto teases, Sai just ignores him and walks into his room leaving Naruto and Kurama alone in the hall.

"Come on Kurama, let's get some sleep to, we need to ready when we get to Suna," Naruto says as he retreats into his room to get some sleep.

* * *

Naruto was about half way through a dream with both him and Sakura on a date; he was just about to get to the good part to where she invites him over and then they—

Naruto shot up as the sound of an alarm, something was wrong and he needed to find out what, if only though things had waited a few more minutes before they got to what they were now.

"Why does something always have to ruin my good dreams?" Naruto mumbles as he gets out of bed and goes to check on everyone else.

He walks into the hall and sees everyone standing there.

"Kakashi what's going on?" Naruto asks, Sakura has the same question written on her face.

"I'm not sure but we should find out."

As he finishes talking Shikamaru and Chouji come running down the hall.

"You guys quit we have to get to the deck!" Shikamaru yells.

"Why what's going on?" Naruto asks.

Shikamaru sighs, "Man this is so troublesome, it's the Akatsuki."

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened.

"They are attacking the ship."

* * *

**OK I know I have said it like four times, but here I go again. Sorry for the late update!**

**Thanks to anyone who is still continuing to read this story! It means a lot!**


	11. Even more trouble!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Chapter 11 is out!**

**I introduce an OC here, hopefully no one minds.**

* * *

"What do you mean!? How did they even get on the ship?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure really, but they might have snuck on when we were boarded back at the outpost," Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru," Chouji said while nudging his shoulder.

Shikamaru looked back and nodded, "You're right, our parents wanted us to get you guys. We need to make our way to the top deck."

"Why the top deck?" Naruto asked.

"That's where our parents are, it would be best for all of us if we stayed together," Shikamaru replied.

"Strength in numbers," Kakashi remarked.

"Precisely," Shikamaru nodded, "follow us; we can get to the top deck faster this way."

Everyone nodded and followed Shikamaru and Chouji through the halls and to the stairway leading outside to the middle deck. The sight before them was not a great one, some of the workers were badly injured and a few were already dead.

Naruto walked up to one of the victims who was bleeding on the side of his head and has a wound on his stomach.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned, "the Akatsuki did this didn't they?" Naruto was getting angrier by the second.

The man nodded, "Y—Yes, they came through here not long ago, they must have snuck on while we were b-boarded at the outpost," The man said in pain.

Sakura came over to the man and started using her healing magic to stop the man's bleeding, "did you see which way they went?" Sakura asked as she continued to heal him.

The man coughed and nodded, "they were heading to the top deck where the masters are."

Shikamaru and Chouji clenched their fists. Kakashi noticed and calmed them down with a hand on their shoulder.

"We should probably hurry up, they may already be there," Kakashi said.

Sakura finished healing the man and they all started toward the top all with one thing in mind.

'Let us make it in time!'

* * *

"They put up a better fight then I had anticipated for a guild of merchants," A man with a mostly concealed face said as he wiped some blood off of his black glaive. Another man with swept back silver hair walked up beside him and sighed.

"These fuckers won't say anything, what say we offer them to Jashin eh Kakuzu?" The man laughed maniacally, his scythe raised.

Shikaku glared at the men, Inoichi and Choza were kneeling at his side. All three of the men had put up a good fight against the two Akatsuki members, but they weren't warriors, they were merchants and fighting against two people trained for killing was something that was out of their league.

"Inoichi," Shikaku whispered, "did they send anyone?"

"Someone should be on the way but I don't know who," Inoichi replied.

"Hopefully someone good, these guys are no pushovers," Choza said, blood dripping from his forehead.

"Hey what are you whispering to each other huh!?"

"Hidan shut up, let's just finish them off and find the girl," Kakuzu said approaching the three downed men.

"Get away for them!" Chouji yelled, he and the others rushed to the side the Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza.

"Kakuzu looks like they came to us; this will save us a lot of time," Hidan chuckled, "they even brought the girl."

"Things seem to be working in our favor," Kakuzu shifted his attention to Sakura, "girl, save us time and come with us."

"Like hell I will!" Sakura yelled as she readied her claymore.

Naruto, Kakashi and Kurama all got ready to fight as well. Kakashi turned his attention to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"You two, take your parents somewhere safe, we will deal with things here," Kakashi than looked around, "where did Sai go?"

"I don't know, he must have slipped away from us on our way here," Shikamaru replied as he and Chouji helped the three guild leaders up.

"Sakura-Chan go with them and make sure they are properly healed," Naruto said not once shifting his attention from the two Akatsuki members in front of him.

"What!?" Sakura yelled, "I'm staying here to help you fight these guys!"

"Sakura-Chan!"

That was all Naruto needed to say to get Sakura to think things through clearly, 'He's right' she thought 'I need to make sure that they don't die or it could greatly mess things up for us.'

"A-All right, but you better be ok baka!" Sakura said worriedly as she ran off to follow Shikamaru.

"Kurama you go stay with her, we don't know if these are the only two on the ship or not," Naruto said.

Kurama looked at Naruto worried but brushed it off; he yipped then followed Sakura away.

Kakashi and Naruto were left alone facing off against Kakuzu and Hidan. The silence was broken as Hidan laughed loudly.

"Oh man this is good, so these two think they can beat us alone!?" Hidan asked while laughing uncontrollably.

"Kakuzu quit acting like a moron; remember these are the same people to defeated Deidara and Sasori," Kakuzu said while getting annoyed at his partner's outbursts.

Hidan getting annoyed at Kakuzu decided to ignore him and start the fight with a surprise attack. He charged at Kakashi causing him to bring up his sword to defend but before he could connect his scythe shot out towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto responded right away and deflected the attack with his swords only to have Kakuzu right next to him readying to pull off an attack of his own, he swung his glaive downward expecting an easy kill.

'One down,' Kakuzu inwardly chuckled.

He was in for a surprise of his own when he found his weapon hitting the floor of the ship. Naruto himself was surprised at the speed and reaction time he showed, the fight in the forest with Orochimaru and the fight with Sasori must have helped him more than he thought.

Naruto took the opportunity after Kakuzu's missed attack and threw out a barrage of his own attacks. Kakuzu was able to respond just in the nick of time and dodged the oncoming blows one at a time.

Naruto continued to swing both of his swords in rapid succession not leaving any time for Kakuzu to try anything.

'I keep missing! I need to be faster!' Naruto screamed at himself.

Kakuzu was dodging and dodging, as he started to see a pattern in his swings he waited for an opportunity to break free of the swings. Until he noticed something, Naruto in fact was getting faster and faster.

'What's going on? At this rate I'll have to take a hit just to break free,' Kakuzu thought worriedly.

'Faster! I need to be faster!' Naruto kept yelling to himself.

Kakuzu finally having enough of it decided taking a bit of damage would be worth it, if he continued to gain speed he might find it even impossible to get out with just a minor wound. He allowed one slash to cut his shoulder and used the split second of down time on that sword to jump away.

"Your speed," Kakuzu began while panting, "it is truly great, but I'm afraid I am done messing around."

Kakuzu began to form fire on the edge of his glaive.

"Let's see how you deal with fire," Kakuzu said as he charged Naruto.

Naruto dodged an oncoming attack, and then another and another. He found himself pinned against a wall as his next attack came; Naruto moved to the side and aimed a kick for Kakuzu's stomach.

His kick landed but caused the edge of the glaive to light brush against Naruto's side leaving a painful burn. He grabbed his side and noticed the searing wound just from one little touch of the glaive.

"With the power you are showing me now, I don't see how you managed to defeat Sasori, are you hiding something?" Kakuzu asked as he got back up.

'That power I used before, I have no idea how access it,' Naruto thought worriedly, 'I can't rely on it if I can't use it, I'll just have to find another way to beat him.'

Kakashi and Hidan had been battling it out as well, Kakashi found himself to be a good match against Hidan, he definitely had more speed them him. He still had to be careful though as one hit from that scythe looked like it could draw the end for someone.

**"Raikiri!"** Kakashi yelled as he imbued his sword with blue lightning.

Kakashi was willing to go all out against his enemy, but he noticed Naruto having trouble with his battle and this was serving as a pretty good distraction.

'Naruto come on! You can beat that guy!' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Seems your friend is having some trouble over there," Hidan laughed, "Kakuzu hasn't even gone all out yet, he is only using fire."

"Only fire?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, you see Kakuzu is special, he can use all the elements when he chooses to. To be honest I'm not sure why he hasn't already, he isn't the type of guy to toy around with his enemy," Hidan replied.

Kakashi soaked in the information before launching himself back at Hidan, he swung is Raikiri charged sword only to have it deflected by Hidan's scythe, they continued to trade blows deflecting each attack back and forth.

'I certainly may be faster, but he is a lot stronger with each swing' Kakashi thought as he continued his attacks, 'I need to try something different'

**"Raikiri storm!"** Kakashi yelled as he smashed his sword against the ground causing electrical surges to fly at Hidan from the ground.

Hidan dodged most to them but one managed to hit him in the leg, burning a piece of his outfit. He twitched a bit, starting to feel some energy come back to him. Hidan loved pain, and it had been a while since someone was able to truly land a damaging hit on him; the pain was welcoming to him.

"Hahahahah!" Hidan yelled, "this is good! Come Kakashi Hatake, let us fight some more!" Hidan screamed louder as he charged at Kakashi swinging violently.

Kakashi dodged the attacks although he noticed it was getting harder to keep up.

'Is he getting faster or am I getting slower?' Kakashi didn't have time to try and figure out the answer as Hidans scythe skimmed his forehead causing his headband to be cut off. Blood was now dripping down his face.

"That one hurt," Kakashi said wiping the blood from his eye, "come on, it's not over yet, and Naruto it isn't over for you either!"

Naruto heard Kakashi's words and inwardly chuckled.

'Seems he will have my ass if I don't start to get serious,' Naruto thought.

Naruto charged some chakra into his feet to give himself a boost as he lunged at Kakuzu. He attacked again keeping his eye on Kakuzu's fire enhanced glaive. He wasn't about to let that get another hit on him, oh no not with the pain he felt from the earlier attack.

Naruto kept using chakra enhanced steps to give himself a speed boost; if he didn't want to get hit then he was going to have to be faster than his opponent.

Kakuzu swung his glaive horizontally and Naruto ducked underneath it.

'I can see the attacks from his glaive easy, as long as I keep up with it—' Naruto wasn't able to finish his thought as Kakuzu said something.

**"Lightning bolt!"** Kakuzu yelled out, Naruto noticed Kakuzu's right palm open faced toward Naruto's stomach.

"Oh shit…" was all Naruto said as a surge of electricity shot through Naruto's body, he screamed out in pain as the electricity coursed through his body.

"I forgot to mention, fire isn't the only element I can use," Kakuzu smirked.

"Tch… yeah maybe you should have mentioned that to me before," Naruto managed a laugh while holding his stomach in pain.

"Now how would that be fair?" Kakuzu said as he readied another lightning bolt.

**"Lightning bolt!"**

Kakuzu continued to shoot lightning from his palm and Naruto barely managed to get up in time and run from side to side dodging the incoming magic.

"Naruto, you are a wind element user! Don't you remember any of the magic I taught you!?" Kakashi yelled while still neck and neck with Hidan.

'That's right, he did teach me some wind magic, even if it was basic.' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto pointed his sword at Kakuzu, **"Air bullet!"** Naruto yelled as small bullet sized wind shots shot out at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu not thinking it to be much of a threat decided to take the hit in order to land an attack of his own, he was wrong in thinking it wouldn't hurt.

The bullet hit him right in his sword wound from earlier earning a grunt of pain from Kakuzu and leaving him open for a few seconds.

Naruto took the chance and swung at him, he managed to cut him again although it still wasn't anything major.

"I didn't think you would be smart enough to aim for my wound," Kakuzu said as he examined his wounds.

"Yeah I get that a lot, it's one of my biggest advantages, people underestimate me hehe," Naruto laughed while still in pain.

"Well I tire of this, let me show you all of my elements at once," Kakuzu started to get ready when someone showed up.

"I think that's enough for now," came an unknown voice.

Naruto looked up to his side to see a tall man with medium length dark red hair and dark green eyes, he wore a dark brown trench coat with grey pants and a long red scarf matching his hair color flowing around his neck. He carried a single Katana on his side and had a magic amplifier on his left hand.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked slightly confused as to who would be helping him against enemies like the Akatsuki.

The red haired man looked Naruto in the eye and smiled, "The names Valen, Valen Hotaru," He said as he gave him a quick salute.

Kakuzu looked at the man, as did Hidan, both had heard the name Hotaru before but couldn't quite figure out where.

"Listen if you want to die as well, then you are gonna have to wait your turn," Hidan laughed.

Valen smirked, "Well I don't have any plans on dieing anytime soon, so I'm afraid I will have to deny your request to wait my turn," He said as he pulled out his Katana.

Kakashi stared at the stranger, he was sure he had heard the name Hotaru before as well. He then noticed Sai and Sakura show up behind the new guy.

"Sakura, are you alright? Did everyone get healed ok?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes they will be ok, they didn't have any life threatening wounds yet, it's a good thing we got here when we did."

Kakashi nodded then turned to Sai, "where did you run off to?"

Sai smiled, "To make sure Ino-Chan was fine of course."

Kakashi just shrugged it off and put his attention back on the new guy, "so you are here to help us?" he asked, Valen nodded.

"Where did you come from and how did you know we would be needing help?" Naruto asked slowly getting up, Sakura noticed his wounds and ran over to help him.

"Inoichi called for aid after Kakashi warned them of the Akatsuki, his fears came true when I found out the Akatsuki actually boarded the ship," Valen replied, "If you're wondering how I got here, well I took a one man air ship from Suna to here. They are quite fast if I do say so myself."

"Enough of this talking, I don't care who you are we WILL take that girl back with us whether you like it or not!" Kakuzu growled, "Hidan lets finish them off now."

Hidan and Kakuzu both got ready to fight and so did Naruto and everyone else until Valen stopped them.

"You two are injured still, leave this to me," Valen said while holding his hand out to hold them back.

"What!" Naruto yelled, "we can't just let you fight them alone!"

Valen calmed him down, "Don't worry, I have been training with the great Sage for some time now, besides you both already injured them, so no worries"

'The great Sage?' Naruto questioned to himself.

"Now, come on!" Valen said as green chakra started to flow from his body.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stared at the man with wide eyes.

'That's the same thing Naruto managed to do when he fought Sasori!' Kakashi and Sakura both though.

'H-He can do that as well? Maybe he is the person I have been seeking this whole time!' Naruto thought with excitement.

Valen then proceeded to lift his left hand in the air, "Fireflies!" Valen called as a bunch of bright lights encircled his body, all made of fire.

Kakuzu finally pieced it together; Hotaru was the name of someone from Suna who was regarded as the Shizen Hotaru or the Nature Firefly.

"Shizen Hotaru, wielder of nature chakra," Kakuzu said bitterly.

"That is my title; it seems you finally know who I am," Valen said, "do you still wish to fight?"

Kakuzu grumbled something that none of them could hear before he grabbed Hidan by the shoulder.

"It seems we will not be able to retrieve the girl today, mark yourselves as lucky," Kakuzu said as he and Hidan started to vanish, "we will be back," was their last words as they disappeared.

Valen released his nature energy and his firefly ability and sheathed his Katana.

"Why did you let them go?" Sakura asked.

"Even if they were both weak, I'm still not sure I could beat them two on one. Besides they have the ability to take themselves back to their base almost instantly, it's too risky considering they could get a hold of you," Valen replied.

Naruto got up quickly and rushed at Valen nearly knocking him over.

"How were you able to do that green chakra!?" Naruto asked rudely.

Valen sighed, "Calm down."

Naruto did so and everyone looked at him curiously.

"Let me explain, I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

**Ok I just want to say one thing, no my OC Valen will NOT be overpowered so don't think he will be, I am actually against the overpowered OC's.**

**That said I hope you enjoyed chapter 11, review it if you can thanks!**


	12. Captain vs Snake

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Here is chapter 12.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the castle hallways with his squad following behind him. He and his squad had just made it back to Konoha and were on their way to report everything from their latest mission, although the mission wasn't the thing on his mind right now, no he was thinking of the inevitable talk with the Queen about her daughter and how he let her go off with Naruto. He was sure that if she found out it was him who let her go than he would be punished for disobeying the order to bring her back and he was ready to accept any punishment.

"Captain…" Karin said with concern in her voice, "are you sure you want to speak to the Queen alone?"

Sasuke looked back at her and could see the worry in her eyes, "Don't worry Karin; I'm sure I can handle whatever punishment she throws at me."

"Hehe maybe he will be demoted, and then make me the new Captain, I bet—" Karin kicked Suigetsu in the shin before he could finish.

Suigetsu and Karin continued to argue up until they reached the throne room. Sasuke bid farewell to his team telling them they were free for the rest of the day, they all nodded and Sasuke walked into the throne ready to talk to Tsunade.

Sasuke approached the queen and kneeled before her, "Knight Captain Sasuke Uchiha reporting in my Queen."

Tsunade rose from her chair and approached the young captain, "Rise Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke did so and stood in front of the Queen. "What do you have to report?" she asked.

"My Queen, it seems our theories were correct, the Akatsuki is indeed behind the stolen chakra from the outer towns and cities," Sasuke reached into the pouch on his waist and pulled out a report, "It seems they are targeting many towns as they are in need for a large amount of chakra, whatever it is they are planning it can't be good."

Tsunade took the report from Sasuke's hands and overlooked it, it was troubling to her to find out that their suspicions were correct but what truly troubled her was the note at the bottom of the report.

"Sasuke," Tsunade said while still looking at the report, "this part that the bottom…"

Sasuke sighed, "I'm afraid it's true, they seem to be after your daughter as well although we don't know the reason as of yet."

"It also says here that they left in the middle of the night," Tsunade looked at him with angry eyes. "Is that really what happened?" Sasuke was about to respond until she spoke once more, "and don't lie to me Uchiha!"

Sasuke flinched unsure of whether or not he had been found out, deciding it best to just come out and say the truth Sasuke told her about what really happened that night.

"So you're saying you willingly allowed them to continue traveling, even knowing the dangers of the Akatsuki!?" Tsunade yelled. "What were you thinking!?"

"Queen Tsunade there is another reason as to why I allowed her to go."

He had Tsunade's full attention.

Sasuke continued, "You remember how some of Danzo's knights were awaiting to capture Lady Sakura? Well I think that they may be connected to the Akatsuki being after her as well."

"And you think that she would be even less safe here with all of Danzo's knights that walk through the castle, am I right?"

Sasuke nodded, "While we don't have any proof of this, Danzo's actions as of late have been suspicious."

"I see… well if this is true and Danzo really does have a connection with the Akatsuki than perhaps it is better for her to stay on the move."

Sasuke sighed a breath of relief; Tsunade had seemed to finally calm down.

"But Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade began, "if anything happens to her, not only will Naruto feel my wrath," Tsunade cracked her knuckles and sent a death glare at Sasuke, "but you will too, understand!?"

Sasuke flinched again before nodding, normally the great Uchiha Captain wouldn't show fear to anyone, but the Queen herself was a different story. Sure her threats would be of the lawful kind but they could also be physical threats as Queen Tsunade is renowned for her ability to fight as well.

"W—Well if that's all my Queen then I would like to take my leave," Sasuke said as he made his way to the exit.

"Oh and Uchiha,"

Sasuke stopped still looking away from the Queen.

"Be careful, with these latest events Danzo himself may not be happy with your actions."

With that Knight Captain Sasuke Uchiha left the throne room hoping to get a good night's rest.

* * *

"The Great Sage? You mentioned him before, who is he?" Naruto asked.

Since the retreat of the Akatsuki from the ISC ship Valen had been answering nonstop questions from Naruto. While they were busy talking Sakura had finished treating the leaders of the InoShikaCho market guild and with them feeling better they had once again started the ISC up and were on their way to Suna at this very moment.

"Seriously? You have never heard of the Great Sage?" Valen asked surprised.

"No, should I have?"

"If you knew anything about the world outside of Konoha you would."

Naruto grew annoyed, "Well sorry for not being all knowing!" he huffed.

"Haha calm down I'll tell you about the Great Sage, he is the seen as a leader figure for all of the guilds in Suna and is an extremely powerful man."

"Oh! He sound awesome doesn't he Sakura-Chan!?"

"Yeah he sou—"

"But he can also be a huge pervert sometimes Hahaha!" Valen laughed.

Sakura's expression instantly did a 180, "Never mind I take back what I was about to say!"

"But in all seriousness he is someone that I respect, and he has been teaching me things for years," Valen looked at Naruto. "If you really want to learn the ability I used than he is the one you want to see, the Great Sage Jiraiya!"

"Oh do you think he'll teach me!?"

Valen smiled, "Not a chance."

Naruto hung his head low in disappointment. Would he really not teach him?

Sakura came to his defense, "Wait just a minute, why wouldn't he teach Naruto!? He may seem like a huge baka but he really is a strong person!"

'Thanks Sakura-Chan' Naruto thought with a smile.

"Strength isn't the only thing you need in order to be trained by Jiraiya, and if you can't figure that out than you will never get him to teach you, let alone be able to use nature chakra," Valen replied.

Kakashi stepped into the conversation, "Valen I think you should know that Naruto did in fact use an ability that resembled the nature chakra you used."

Valen seemed interested in that news as he asked Naruto all about it, Naruto proceeded to explain their fight with Sasori and Deidara and how he woke with the strange chakra around him. He explained the increase in speed and power and also his surge of chakra around his blades.

"Hmm that does sound a lot like nature chakra, but there is something else that is on my mind. The chakra around your blades, it sounds an awful lot like another ability Jiraiya knows," Valen said.

Naruto was about to respond but Valen continued first.

"But that is something that can be discussed with the Great Sage himself."

"Wait… you mean…"

Valen laughed, "Yeah, I'll take you to see him, but getting him to train you will be your task and not mine."

Naruto jumped for joy and ran over to Sakura and gave her a huge hug, she blushed furiously before whacking him in head.

"Baka! I know you're excited but that doesn't mean you can just hug me like that!" She said with the blush still on her face.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Hehe sorry Sakura-Chan, I'm just happy that I have a chance to finally get the power I need to take on the Akatsuki."

'And you're doing it for me,' Sakura thought with a smile.

Valen stood up, "Well it's getting late; I think we should all get some sleep we should be arriving in Suna by tomorrow."

"He is right, after everything that's happened we should all get some rest," Kakashi said as he stood to leave as well.

Sakura and Naruto both started to leave as well, they walked together till they got to the hall with their rooms in it. Sakura was about to enter her room after saying good night until Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura-Chan," Naruto started, "I promise you, I will get this Sage Jiraiya to train me and then I will personally take care of the Akatsuki for you."

Sakura smiled, "Naruto I know you want to do this for me, but I am going to help you, we will do it together."

Naruto gave her a genuine smile that made her heart skip a beat, "Ok Sakura-Chan, together we will get stronger and stop them. Good night Sakura-Chan."

"Good night Naruto."

* * *

Karin had been spending the last hour trying to sleep, but to no avail she just could not find herself to do so. Her mind was on none other than her Captain, Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since returning to the Capital, she had been worried about him because of some of the decisions that he made, she was sure Danzo was not pleased with his meddling and when Danzo wasn't pleased with something he usually took care of the problem. She hoped that Queen Tsunade was aware of this as well and would watch out for him, but she wasn't so sure.

"Ahh I can't sleep with all this stuff on my mind!" Karin yelled to herself as she grabbed the sides of her head. She got up deciding that maybe a walk would put her restless mind at ease.

After grabbing her sword, for protection of course, she walked around outside. The cold air and the silence of the night seemed to be doing wonders for her thoughts. She was coming up to the bridge on the outskirts of Konoha where she had first found out that she would be on the squad led by Sasuke Uchiha, she remembered how happy she was at that time.

"And I'm still happy to be on his squad," She said to herself with a smile.

A few more minutes had passed before she decided that she had been out for long enough and started heading back to her home. As she was approaching her door she started getting an uneasy feeling, she looked back toward the way she came and felt it even more, deciding not to ignore it she made her way back toward the bridge.

* * *

The raven haired male walked toward the bridge during the silent night in Konoha, it was here that he first met his squad. He remembered Suigetsu introducing himself in a cocky manner; Sasuke had found it amusing but kept it to himself. Juugo introduced himself and told them about his love for nature and animals, Suigetsu of course laughed but Juugo didn't seem to mind. Then there was Karin, she had a hot temper, but he could tell she cared in her own way. Normally Sasuke wouldn't stare at someone but he had to admit, he found Karin attractive, although Sasuke would never admit it out loud.

Sasuke allowed a small smirk to come across his face at the thought of his team; they were certainly one of a kind. His thoughts however were interrupted as he felt a presence approach him from behind.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke demanded not even looking behind him.

"Kukuku, it seems the rumors are true," the snake like voice laughed, "your sense of perception is truly gifted."

"I asked you a question," Sasuke said as he readied his sword and great shield.

"Straight to the point, you're no fun," he chuckled as he revealed himself to Sasuke.

Sasuke studied the person before him, 'pale skin, yellow eyes, snake like and has an Akatsuki cloak around his neck, yes this must be…'

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said not once changing his tone.

"Oh so you know who I am, well I'm flattered, really I am."

"I'll only ask once more, what is it that you want?"

"Why I just want to talk with you is all," Orochimaru grinned as he held his two fingers out towards Sasuke and them pointed them down.

Sasuke sensed the blade coming from behind and slammed it away with his shield. Orochimaru pulled the blade back towards himself.

"Sneak attacks?"

"Hm seems these amateur tactics won't work on you," Orochimaru charged at Sasuke with his sword and did a quick slash only to have it blocked by Sasuke's shield.

Sasuke used the chance to swing his broadsword at Orochimaru with great speed but the snake managed to dodge the attack before it could land.

"My my you certainly seem to have even better reaction times than Naruto," Orochimaru laughed.

"I have always been ahead of Naruto," Sasuke replied as he charged at Orochimaru. He attacked with a combination of his sword and shield, keeping them in great sync right after a sword attack his shield would come in and try to bash Orochimaru. Sasuke was trying to give him as little of a chance to counter attack as he could.

Orochimaru managed to back off and sent a wave of chakra at Sasuke with his sword, and then another and two more following quickly after, Sasuke merely formed chakra around his shield and blocked the waves with ease.

Orochimaru seeing that his chakra waves weren't working decided to try some magic.

"**Earth Spears!" **Orochimaru yelled out as the ground near Sasuke started to turn, soon spears of rock and dirt we flying toward him.

Sasuke blocked a couple and managed to slash away the rest, soon some more spears came out from behind him. Sasuke wasn't able to move much as he continued to dodge, block and parry all of the oncoming attacks.

"Kukuku having trouble Sasuke-Kun?" Orochimaru chuckled as he continued to send waves of earth magic upon the knight captain.

Orochimaru was about to gloat some more until he saw some red chakra forming.

"**Great Fireball!"**

A barrage of fireballs were sent flying toward Orochimaru causing him to jump out of the way, he continued to dodge the fire until he noticed Sasuke approach him from the side.

Sasuke swung his sword down upon Orochimaru but once again the snake managed to dodge the attack, Sasuke though anticipated it and bashed his shield straight into Orochimaru sending him flying back and into the river beneath the bridge.

Sasuke jumped forward looking for Orochimaru, what he was blades of water flying at him, Sasuke spent little time thinking what to do and slashed each water blade in half before it reached him.

Orochimaru stood up in the river, still drenched from being thrown into it. He let out another one of his laughs as he started to charge up some chakra into his legs and he sprung forward at Sasuke.

Orochimaru started to swing faster and stronger than he had been before, he and Sasuke continued trading blows against each other's weapons back and forth.

"Kukuku Sasuke-Kun I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Orochimaru laughed.

"Hn," was all Sasuke responded with as he continued to trade blows with Orochimaru. Soon though he had enough as he charged more chakra into his shield and deflected Orochimaru's next attack sending him back.

Sasuke thought he would have a second of calm but Orochimaru seemed to bounce back up from the deflection and appeared next to Sasuke in a matter of seconds.

'So fast…' Sasuke thought as he managed to parry the attack.

"Having trouble keeping up with my speed?"

Sasuke responded with a new attack, he charged red chakra into his shield and the front of it burst into flames.

"**Vermilion Wall!"**

Sasuke shot forth a wall of flames at Orochimaru; he wasn't able to completely dodge this one as it managed to burn his whole arm.

"Seems you won't be able to use your right arm anymore, not with those burns," Sasuke said confidently.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Orochimaru chuckled as he held his arm out, the burned skin turned into mud and dirt as it fell off of his arm.

"Mud armor, kukuku you didn't even touch my skin with that last attack."

Sasuke was a little bit pissed, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. If he missed this time then he would just have to try harder the next time. He prepared some more fire magic and sent some more fireballs toward Orochimaru causing the snake to jump to the side.

Orochimaru dodged the attacks and came face to face with another vermilion wall blocking his path. He smirked at how he managed to fall for the attack and noticed fireballs closing in on his direction.

The fireballs crashed into Orochimaru, Sasuke smirked thinking he had finally gotten a good hit off on Orochimaru until he felt pain in his right leg. Orochimaru's kusanagi blade had impaled him from behind in his right leg. Sasuke dropped onto one knee as he pulled the blade out of his leg and threw it aside.

He watched as steam formed from where Orochimaru was and saw a ball of water encircling Orochimaru.

"Seems I managed to get a good hit off on you Sasuke-Kun," Orochimaru laughed, Sasuke sent him a glare.

"Oh don't be like that, I didn't manage to get the water barrier up in time and you managed to get me real good on my shoulder."

Sasuke looked and indeed he saw blood and some bad burns on Orochimaru's left shoulder, he felt joy that he managed to hurt him, but he needed to do more if he wanted to win.

"Seems I will have to try harder if I want to end your life," Sasuke said as chirping sounds could be heard from his direction.

**"Chidori!" **Sasuke yelled as his sword was covered in a strong electrical current.

"It's time I end this Orochimaru!"

* * *

**Hopefully no one hates me for this chapter focusing on Sasuke haha, get used to it he will play a bigger part in this story as well. He is one of the main characters after all!**

**Review if you can, i'd appreciate it! I kind of hope I have been getting better at writing.**


	13. The Great Sage!

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Here is chapter 13, sorry it's a little bit shorter than usual.**

* * *

Orochimaru watched the fierce lightning bounce around his opponent's blade, he knew of Sasuke's Chidori and the damage it could inflict. Orochimaru's confidence didn't matter now, he knew that a direct hit could easily end him; it was time for him to get serious as well.

"Well it seems that I will have to try harder as well," Orochimaru said while getting into a new stance.

"The stance of the serpent, let's see you keep up with this new speed Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke and Orochimaru lunged at each other, both using speeds much faster than previously shown. Upon getting close to each other Sasuke swiped his sword at Orochimaru only to have it miss at the last second by curving his body at a perfect angle.

'His movements… they are just like a snakes,' Sasuke thought after missing his attack.

Orochimaru chuckled at Sasuke's face; he clearly was surprised by his quick movements. Deciding not to waste time he swung at Sasuke only to have his blade smash directly into Sasuke's great shield.

Sasuke smirked at the contact with his shield, "My turn," he said as lightning started to build up around the shield.

"**Chidori Safeguard!" **Sasuke yelled as he sent a current of lightning through his shield, Orochimaru's blade was still connected with it and the lightning followed his sword and up to his body.

Orochimaru grunted in pain as the shock sent him flying back and landing on the ground, he laughed as he stood up brushing off the pain he was feeling.

"Kukuku Sasuke-kun, you really are full of surprises," Orochimaru laughed, "who would have thought you could perform Chidori through something other than your sword already."

"Hn, having second thoughts about facing me snake?" Sasuke taunted while not dropping his guard.

Orochimaru laughed, louder than usual in fact this laugh brought chills to Sasuke and normally that was no easy feat. He brought his left hand to his face covering most of it except for his eyes as he laughed maniacally at the Uchiha.

"HAHAHAHA Sasuke-kun," he looked Sasuke straight in the eyes with his hand still covering most of his face, "you're still not as good as your dear brother."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, he could feel his anger growing by the minute, "What… what did you say?" His fists clenched in anger as he waited for a response.

"I said," Orochimaru tauntingly pointed at him, "that you are still nothing compared to Ita—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!" Sasuke was now seething with anger, "Itachi died for his beliefs, he died a proud knight… and scum like you… doesn't deserve to say his NAME!"

Sasuke charged at Orochimaru, his Chidori still activated around his blade. They crossed swords back and forth until they both had each other's blades locked together.

"Kukuku, is that what you think Sasuke-Kun?" Orochimaru asked. "You really think he died?"

"Shut up!"

Sasuke pushed him back and continued his strikes with his Chidori enhanced sword. The pain in his leg from Orochimaru's earlier attack was starting to get in his way as his speed started to slow down. Orochimaru noticed this immediately and side stepped his attack, he then kicked Sasuke directly in his leg wound causing him to drop to his knee. Orochimaru however was still not done as he bashed Sasuke in the side of his head with his hilt and before he hit the ground he caught him by the collar and kicked away his sword and shield.

Orochimaru brought his mouth to Sasuke's ear, "Itachi is still alive."

He watched as Sasuke continued to squirm and try to break free, having been amused enough he punched him straight in the gut and dropped him to the floor causing him to kneel over and hold his stomach in pain.

Sasuke managed to look up at Orochimaru, "T—That's impossible," Sasuke coughed, "I heard directly from Danzo that h—he died."

"Believe what you want, it doesn't matter to me," Orochimaru chuckled as he stepped toward Sasuke. "Now then, where were we?"

"**Great Fireball!"**

Orochimaru turned toward the female voice he heard and dodged the fire magic that was aimed at him.

"K—Karin…" Sasuke coughed out, "get out of here Karin, he is too strong for you!"

Karin looked at Sasuke worriedly, she knew he was right but what kind of knight would she be if she left her Captain, her friend alone to fight this man.

"Sorry Captain, I'm going to have to disobey this order," she said as she pulled out her sword.

"Kukuku what's this? One of your friends Sasuke-Kun?"

"Shut up you freak!" Karin shot a few more fireballs at Orochimaru and then charged at him. Orochimaru dodged the magic and prepared for a close encounter with the girl, she swung left to right trying to get any kind of hit off on the snake but was unsuccessful as he knocked her sword out of her hand and grabbed her by the throat.

"Now then what should I do about you?" Orochimaru smirked.

Karin pulled a small dagger from her waist pouch and stabbed Orochimaru in his arm causing him to drop her. She backed away coughing and retrieved her sword.

Orochimaru examined his wrist and smirked, "Girl you are pretty brave to attack me like that."

Sasuke tried to get back up but Orochimaru knocked him back to ground, Sasuke was now starting to lose consciousness.

"Sasuk—" Karin was cut off as a hand to the back of her neck knocked her out. A new person approached them.

"Orochimaru, why were you toying around with them so much?" the new person said as he watched Karin's body drop to the ground.

"Kukuku I was just a little bored, but things seemed to work out perfectly anyway. I must say though Sasuke-Kun put up more of a fight then I had originally thought he would."

Sasuke tried to see who Orochimaru was talking to but it proved to be pointless as he slipped into consciousness, 'Karin…'

The man noticed Sasuke slip out of consciousness, he then looked toward Orochimaru, "Why the interest in the Uchiha?"

Orochimaru laughed, "I want to fight Naruto-Kun at his fullest after he has gotten stronger, and Sasuke here is my trump card to getting Naruto to come after me."

"So you plan on taking Sasuke with you?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem, will it?"

The man laughed, "No, in fact he has been getting in the way of my plans recently and this will be a perfect way to solve one of my problems."

"I see, by the way did you speak with them yet?"

The man nodded, "Tobi came by not too long ago to talk about the tower in this city."

"Ah so it was just for their ridiculous plan, I care little for it or of what the Guild is planning."

Orochimaru went over to the unconscious Uchiha and picked him up.

"I think I will be taking my leave now. What will you do with the girl?" Orochimaru asked.

"I will leave her, she didn't see me so she is no threat to me, besides," the man looked at Orochimaru, "you want word to spread that you have the Uchiha do you not?"

Orochimaru laughed, "That I do." He started walking away.

"Before you go, what is it that you told to Sasuke?" he asked suspiciously.

Orochimaru kept walking, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Orochimaru turn his head to look at the man, a smile evident on his face, "Danzo."

In a flash he was gone.

Danzo stood in the same spot for a bit before walking away.

"It's almost time," he said to himself.

"Soon the true King will have his throne."

* * *

The sun had just started to rise as the ISC rode on through the gates of Suna, the vast desert landscape stretched far but it was just sand, no, the wide variety of plants growing all over added a certain kind of beauty to the desert city. The buildings were wonderfully crafted and had nice decorations of flowers all over them. The most notable feature however was that of the sun rise, it shined so perfectly over the city and brought out its marveling features, one could guess that if the sun rise was this good then the sun set would also be just as amazing.

"Sakura-Chan, Kakashi, Kurama check out this view!" Naruto yelled, he and the rest were on the highest point of the ISC and could see a great view of the city.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura said in astonishment, Naruto looked at her and smiled before he looked back at the view before them.

"Yes Suna is quite a sight to see," Valen said as he approached the group, "come on, were about to reach our destination."

They all took one last look before following Valen back down. As they reached the exit for the ISC the leaders of the guild, Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza approached them.

"Well we finally reached Suna," Shikaku said they approached.

"What a hell of a ride it was, I never expected to be attacked by a fellow elite guild," Choza sighed.

They continued talking about the recent events until Inoichi pulled Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi over to the side.

"I wanted to thank all of you, especially you Sakura," Inoichi smiled, "If you hadn't healed us when you did I'm not so sure we would still be alive, so thank you."

Sakura smiled back and thanked them as well for getting them to Suna and for being so helpful throughout the whole trip. Once they were finished they made their way back to Valen and bid all of the InoShikaCho market guild member's farewell. Sai approached them shortly after and told them he would be joining them on their journey, saying something along the lines of not being able to stay with Ino for the time being because of her Guild duties, they accepted and so the group consisting of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kurama and Sai followed Valen to his guild base; the place where the Great Sage Jiraiya awaited.

* * *

"Here we are," said Valen as him and the group made their way through the gates to a large building. Noises could be heard from the inside sounding a lot like girls giggling. Valen smirked; it seems he already knew the cause of the sounds.

"Don't mind the sounds… or what you might see, I assure you that Jiraiya is truly a great person," Valen said, everyone nodded as they made their way inside of the building.

"Oi old man!"

A tall man with messy waist-length white hair and red lines coming from his eyes turned his head. He couldn't get up at the moment for you see on his lap were two young girls giggling away, upon closer inspection one could tell that he and the girls were extremely drunk.

"Who are the brats?"

Naruto, Kakashi and Sai all sweat dropped, Sakura on the other hand was having time holding back her anger at what she saw before her.

"Don't tell me that this," she points at the man, "PERVERT could possibly be the one who is the Great Sage!"

Valen tried to calm her down until the man spoke on his own.

"Hey I'll have you know young lady that I am no mere pervert," he stood up and made a strange pose, "I am a SUPER PERVERT!"

Sakura was about to go crazy but Naruto managed to hold her back but the yelling along the lines of "how is that something to be proud of!" and "I hate perverts!" could be heard.

"Oh she's a feisty one isn't she? Quite the looker as well," he laughed, Sakura blushed, "It's a shame her forehead is so large though."

Sakura's blush vanished and was replaced by a huge tick mark on her head; she swore she would kill this man if given the opportunity.

"Jiraiya, these are the ones I mentioned in the letter," Valen said.

"So the blond one then?"

Valen nodded.

Jiraiya approached Naruto, "What's your name?" he asked trying to be as intimidating as he could.

Naruto looked the man in the eye not allowing it to get to him, "Naruto Uzumaki, I take it you're the Great Sage?"

Jiraiya smiled, "That I am, what can I do for you?"

Naruto bowed before Jiraiya, "Please, teach me to master Nature chakra!"

Jiraiya watched him; he could tell he really wanted to learn from him, Jiraiya smiled.

"No thanks."

Naruto fell to the floor in shock, was Valen right? Would this man not teach him no matter what?

Naruto approached Jiraiya and asked once, "Please Jiraiya, I need to get stronger… strong enough so I can protect the people close to me!"

Jiraiya looked at him, he was reminded of another man at that moment, could this be…

"Boy who was your father?"

Naruto looked at him questioningly before answering, "M—My father? His name was Minato, or so I've been told."

Jiraiya's eyes widened, 'So this is Minato's son huh? Interesting.'

Jiraiya started to laugh catching everyone off guard, especially Naruto.

'Why is he laughing? Does he think I'm a joke?'

"Alright kid, I'll teach you Nature chakra."

'What' "What? Really!?" Naruto was feeling a great amount of happiness at that moment as he jumped up and hugged Jiraiya.

"Yes! Thanks so much Ero-Sennin!"

"E—Ero-Sennin!? Now wait just a min—"

"I think the name suits you perfectly!" Sakura yelled, her eyes still full of anger that they actually managed to put a chill down Jiraiya's spine.

"O—Ok never mind, anyways yes I'll train you but first who are all of you?" he said while pointing at the rest of the group.

Valen stepped forward, "Oh that's right I forgot about you guys," this earned him a glare from Sakura, "this here is Kakashi, Sai and the fox is Kurama, the short tempered girl is Sakura."

"Well now that I know all of your names let me welcome you to the guild base of Kage, our guild," Jiraiya said, "and as you already know I am the leader of the guild, the Great Sage Jiraiya!" he said doing another pose.

"Er, perhaps now isn't the time for your flashy introductions Jiraiya," Valen said.

"What's wrong my amazing introductions…" he said sadly.

"Anyways, how about I show you guys around?" Jiraiya said, he was about to start a tour until a girl walked in.

"Lord Jiraiya, Gaara is here to talk to you, it's about the standing of the Elite Guilds."

Jiraiya sighed; he really didn't feel like having an important discussion at the moment. He was however the leader of the guild so he had responsibilities to uphold.

"Looks like Valen will have to take over on showing you guys around," Jiraiya said as he followed the girl out.

"Who is Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh he is another leader of one of the five Elite Guilds, the leader of the guild Unmei," Valen replied. "Out of all the guilds his is the newest and he is the youngest guild leader as well, they are only about two years old."

"How did they get to the title of Elite Guild if they are so new?" Sai asked.

"Well he started it with his wife and siblings; it's a long story so I'll save it for another time," Valen responded.

"Anyways, come with me, I'll show you all around!"

* * *

On a ship just outside of a port city a lone Akatsuki member sat in annoyance waiting for the ship to head to Kiri.

"Tch, why do I get the partner who always runs off to do his own things leaving me alone to finish the mission?" Kisame growled.

"If I get my hands on you Orochimaru so help me…"

* * *

**Well hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to 25BAM50, you seem to be the only one who really reviews thanks for that, reviews really bring up my mood haha.**


	14. Training and Memories

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

******So this is late sorry about that I have been busy, but with this chapter I also managed to complete a one-shot two days ago, it's on my profile please check it out if you haven't yet :)**

******Anyways here is chapter 14!**

* * *

Two days had passed since the group had arrived in the guild city of Suna and since Naruto had officially started his training with the Great Sage Jiraiya. So far however they had barely started on improving his strength and stamina and hadn't even began on his nature chakra training, this however didn't mean Naruto wasn't improving, no, Jiraiya was taking every measure to make sure Naruto's strength would increase in as little time as possible.

This brings us to the blond one himself who currently was doing push-ups which normally would be a walk in the park for Naruto but this particular regiment seemed to be giving him a hard time. Having weights wrapped all around his body and having an over 60 pound toad sitting on his back was probably where his struggles were coming from... also the fact that he was doing them with one hand.

"D—Damn it! How much longer do I have to continue this!?" Naruto yelled out between breaths, sweat dripping down his face.

"Until you're no longer having any difficulties," Jiraiya stated simply, not once taking his eyes away from the girls walking around outside. Suna was a desert so some of the young girls would dress a little more... revealing because of the heat.

"You damn pervert," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Elsewhere certain pink haired girl was also starting her training. Jiraiya had found out rather quickly that she was the Senju Princess and also that she had talent with the light element of chakra, something only a Senju can do. This light element had been making her healing capabilities stronger, which is how she saved Naruto's life from Sasori's poison and also how she was capable of doing her holy light ability that would blind her enemies.

Once Jiraiya found out about that he had Valen take her to their library, he was sure they had some books on the Senju bloodline and with it some abilities they could be capable of doing. Needless to say Jiraiya was right and young Sakura Haruno found herself studying the books with Valen helping out as well.

Kakashi, Sai and Kurama weren't wasting any time either as they were sparring with each other. Kakashi got to learn Sai's combat style and also learned that Sai fought with a very unique weapon of choice, at first glance it looks like small rod but upon pressing a concealed button a spear head pops out on each side. Yes Sai uses a double bladed spear to fight and as Kakashi was just now finding out he fights extremely well with it, better than most knight captains Kakashi assumed.

When he wasn't sparring with Sai, Kakashi was practicing Kurama's fire controlling abilities with him. After seeing what he was able to do in his fight with Deidara he knew he couldn't let such potential be wasted. He almost started to wonder why Naruto hadn't tried teaching him more but brushed the thought away when he remembered that Naruto didn't really grasp spells too well, let alone fire which isn't even his prime element.

"Naruto," Jiraiya started, "your father was much stronger at your age. If you are serious about getting stronger yourself then quit complaining."

That got through to Naruto; he knew this training wouldn't be easy so it was time for him to start trying eve harder.

"Can you tell me about him?" Naruto asked while still doing push-ups.

Jiraiya thought for a moment before responding, "Tell you what, you learn Nature chakra, and I will tell you everything I know about him."

Naruto nodded and started pushing himself even further, new found determination now flowing through him.

Jiraiya noticed his speed pick up and took it as a sign of acceptance. He looked back out the window with a new thought.

'Minato, let's see if your son can learn as quickly as you.'

* * *

"SHANNARO!"

It had been another two days of training and at this moment Valen found himself hiding behind a tree, why? Because a certain pink haired princess was expressing her... frustration because she couldn't seem to use the new ability she has been trying to learn.

"Sakura perhaps you should try calming down a bit?" Valen said from behind a tree.

"Shut up Valen!" She yelled back. "Why can't I get this ability to work!?"

"Take it easy, I'm sure you will get the hang of it eventually."

Sakura sighed, she knew he was right yet she still couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in herself.

"You know, if Naruto manages to master Nature chakra he will be strong enough on his own so you don't have to push yourself lik—"

"NO!"

Valen stopped talking after her outburst; he looked at her with confusion.

"I can't just rely on him to do everything… I want to help him and not be a burden! These Akatsuki are after me… so I have to get stronger so I can stand up to them, just like Naruto."

Valen looked at her; he was proud of her answer and decided it was time to really get their training into gear.

"All right then, if you are serious then we need to kick it up a notch. From here on out we get serious!"

Sakura nodded, "Right! Naruto won't be the only one getting stronger!"

* * *

Sakura and Valen were returning to the main hall of the guild after a tiring day of training, well tiring for Sakura since Valen really pushed her past her limits.

As they entered they saw Jiraiya and Naruto walking in with bags in their hands.

"Naruto?" Sakura notices the bags, "what is with the bags, are you going somewhere?"

"Jiraiya says I am finally ready to start working on the actual Nature chakra now," Naruto says with a grin.

Jiraiya stepped towards them, "That's right; it's high time he starts on it, although he could still use some more improvement physically."

"Ah shut up Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya laughs, "Anyways, in order for him to learn Nature chakra I have to take him to the depths of the guild and we have to stay there until he finishes. I don't know how long it will take for him to learn which is why we have these bags," Jiraiya says as he holds up the bags showing clothes and supplies.

"Wait so you don't know how long you will be gone?" Sakura asks.

"Hehe nope sorry Sakura-Chan, but don't worry I will definitely master this in record time!" Naruto replies while giving his grin and a thumbs up.

Jiraiya nudges Naruto and walks past him, "Come on Naruto, we need to save as much time as possible."

Naruto nods and quickly follows Jiraiya until Sakura stops him by hugging him from behind.

"Naruto… come back stronger ok?"

Naruto turns around to face her, "Of course, you get stronger too all right?"

Sakura nods with a smile on her face, "Hell yeah, I'm not gonna let myself fall behind!"

"By the way, we should hug like that more often hehe—OW!"

Sakura elbowed him in the ribs, "Baka! You really know how to ruin the mood don't you!?"

"Sakura-Chan, your strength is still as monstrous as ever."

"What was that!?"

"N—Nothing!"

Naruto sheepishly scratches the back of his head before turning back towards Jiraiya.

"Guess I better get going, say bye to Kakashi and Sai for me will ya?" Naruto says as he follows Jiraiya down the steps, "and don't worry about Kurama I already said bye to him!" Naruto's voice was barely able to be heard from way below.

'Baka…'

* * *

Elsewhere Orochimaru was approaching a hidden hideout deep in a forest; with him was Sasuke who had been restrained and asleep the whole way thanks to a drug his assistant had created.

As he came upon the entrance a man with glasses and silver hair tied back in a ponytail came walking out and bowed in front of Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru," the man started, "welcome back, I take it things went well?" he asked upon seeing the raven haired male tied up at Orochimaru's side.

Orochimaru smirked, "Ah Kabuto, yes things went fine although he did put up a much better fight then I had anticipated."

Kabuto saw his torn attire and some of his wounds, "I can see that, should I put him in the cells?"

"Yes take him to a cell where he will be alone, he should be waking up sometime tomorrow."

"Will this work? Do you think Naruto will come?"

"He will, once he finds out I am sure he come and when he does I will take his ability."

"Of course, the Namikaze blood in him will allow you full control of Nature chakra, even greater than your old comrade's ability to use it."

They continued to walk down the halls of his hideout as they continued their conversation,

"Jiraiya may excel in Nature chakra, but the Namikaze's invented it and this gives them an even greater control over it then a normal person who wishes to learn it. Once Naruto comes here I will take that ability by force!" Orochimaru laughed.

"I suppose we should thank Danzo for passing along the information that he is a Namikaze," Kabuto said.

"Heh Danzo thinks he is the one in control, but once my plan succeeds I will be the strongest, greater than Danzo and greater than the Akatsuki."

"Of course Lord Orochimaru, when the time comes they will be awed by your power."

"Kabuto, once Sasuke is awake let me know, I have some things to ask him," Orochimaru said as he walked down a different corridor from Kabuto. "I will be resting till then."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, I will have him locked away in the meantime."

* * *

"Karin, this is crazy!"

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo stood outside the gates of Konoha with supplies at their side. Ever since Karin had woken up in the hospital and told everyone about what had happened they haven't seemed to do anything for Sasuke. Tsunade realized that Danzo appeared to be aware of the situation and he seemed to be waiting for a moment for the Queen to send some of her best knights away from the capital just to retrieve the Knight Captain.

Needless to say Karin did not like the idea of no one trying to save Sasuke.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" Karin screamed. "The Queen can't send anyone so obviously I'll need to get help from somewhere else."

Juugo walked towards Karin, "I'm coming with you, I can't sit by while the Captain is in trouble."

"J—Juugo you to?" Suigetsu stammered.

Juugo nodded and followed Karin out of the gates, Suigetsu soon ran towards them as well.

"Tch fine whatever, I guess I have to come too, not that I care about the Captain anyways," Suigetsu said while looking away.

"Shame, it would be a lot quieter without you," Karin replied as they continued walking.

Juugo spoke up, "By the way, who are we going to for help?"

Karin looked back at Juugo, "We're going to find Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Valen continued to help Sakura learn her light abilities and Kakashi, Kurama and Sai continued to spar with each other in preparation for fighting the Akatsuki. During all of their training they failed to notice two people approach them.

"You guys seem to be training hard."

Everyone looked toward the voice and found a young red-haired man about 20 years old. He was wearing a dark red trench coat with a dark brown leather vest underneath with matching leather pants and black boots.

To his side was a beautiful woman with long indigo hair and pearl colored eyes. She wore a medium length white dress with dark blue pants underneath. She was sticking closely to the red haired man's side.

"Ah Lord Gaara, it's good to see you," Valen said as he bowed.

"No need for that," Gaara motioned for him to stop bowing.

"Lady Hinata, it's good to see you as well."

"Likewise," Hinata smiled and then looked at everyone, "who are these people Valen?"

The others came up to them and introduced themselves, they filled them in on why they were training and Valen told them about Jiraiya taking Naruto to train in Nature chakra.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, she remembered a Knight named Naruto from a few years ago.

"Yes, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, blond with whisker marks, you can't miss him." Valen replied.

Sakura spoke up next, "do you know him miss um…"

"You can just call me Hinata," she smiled, "and yes, I do believe he is the same Knight who helped me a long time ago. Gaara-Kun I told you about him remember?"

Gaara nodded, "Indeed you did, I will have to have a talk with him later and properly thank him for saving my wife."

Hinata blushed, "I wasn't your wife at the time, and we actually hadn't even met."

Gaara smirked, "Still, I may not have met you if it wasn't for him."

"So Gaara, what is it that you came here for?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi was it?" Gaara asked and Kakashi nodded, "you seem to have a lot of power, in fact all of you do." He pointed at each of them.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

"Gaara has this ability to sense the power stored inside of someone," Hinata replied.

"Sense the ability within someone?" Sakura asked, "But how is that possible?"

Gaara looked away with his eyes closed and fists clenched.

"It's something he doesn't like to talk about," Hinata said as she rested her hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara regained his composure, "It's fine, anyways I came to talk to Jiraiya but since he isn't here I guess I will have to wait."

"I'll tell him you stopped by," Valen waved as they walked off.

Once they were far away from the other Hinata spoke up to Gaara.

"So what did you think?"

"They all have great untapped power but two of them really caught my attention."

"Who?"

"The girl with pink hair and the little fox, the girl's potential power is huge and her magical affinity is different than anything I have felt."

"What about the fox?"

"There is something inside of him as well, it reminds of something but I can't quite remember what. Whatever it is though it is very different from the rest and very powerful."

"I see."

"The other two seem to have a lot of power, Kakashi is almost at his peak however but it is still powerful. As for the other man with pale skin, his power was nothing enormous but it is still better than the average person, but there is something off about him."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't quite explain it but… it's almost like there is two separate chakra's in him."

"That's strange, I don't think I ever read about something like that back at my families archive."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Gaara grabbed her hand, "come, let's head back to the guild. I bet Temari and Kankurou are pissed I left them without warning."

* * *

"Come on Naruto, concentrate!"

Naruto was trying his best to form the Nature chakra around his body but was making little progress.

"Gah this is just so annoying!"

"Listen if you want to get stronger to help your friend like you said then you are going to have to try even harder."

Naruto sighed, "You're right, I have to do this!"

"Ok good now get back in the spot and concentrate even harder; you should have a knack for this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just shut up and continue, you aren't the only one working here, I have to run this machine off of my Nature energy as well and it can get very tiring."

"Okay! Let's do this!"

'Tch this kid has too much energy…'

* * *

There was nothing but darkness in every direction he looked, no sounds no smells… nothing.

'Where the hell am I?' Sasuke thought as he looked around. In the distance he noticed some people two kids about 14 years old were talking to a taller man.

'Wait that's… my father?' Sasuke looked at the kids afterwards. 'That's me and Naruto.'

He looked around where he was standing and realized that he recognized this; it was one of his memories.

'T—This is when…'

"What do you mean!?"

Sasuke heard his younger self scream at his father.

"Sasuke you heard me…"

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke shoulder but Sasuke smacked it away.

"This doesn't make any sense! He… Itachi can't be dead!"

"I'm afraid it's true."

A new man was standing at the doorway.

"C—Commandant Danzo! I wasn't expecting you," Fugaku said as he bowed.

"Please its fine, no need to bow in a time like this; you have my condolences for Itachi's death."

"You're lying! Itachi is not dead!"

Danzo walked up to Sasuke, "You must be Sasuke, your brother talked a lot about you. He worked diligently under my command. I can assure he died a hero."

Sasuke clenched his fist, he just couldn't believe the man he most believed in his whole life was now dead.

"C—Can I see him?"

"Unfortunately… we couldn't recover his body."

Sasuke ran out of the house shoving right past Danzo and the knights with him.

"Sasuke wait!" his father called out.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him." Naruto assured him as he took off after Sasuke.

A few moments passed till they found themselves on a bridge on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Sasuke…"

"It's not fair!"

Naruto didn't know how to respond, he grew up without a family, the only person he even had that was close was Sasuke being like his brother and Iruka who took him in who was like a father figure. Still Itachi was someone Naruto looked up to as well, having grown up side by side with Sasuke all three of them were close.

"Why did he have to die… out of all of the knights why him!"

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you thinking like that."

"Shut up! What do you know!? You don't even have a family!"

The next few moments passed with silence until Naruto spoke up.

"It's true… I didn't know my family."

Sasuke continued to listen.

"But I grew up with you and your family, and even had Iruka with me so sometimes I wonder if maybe this is what having a family is like… you and Itachi were both like the brothers I never had."

Sasuke turned around and saw tears coming out of Naruto's eyes as well.

"Don't assume I don't know what it feels like! Your brother meant a lot to me as well!"

Sasuke was stunned; he hadn't even considered it like that. Seeing Naruto like this right now brought the realization that his best friend was also feeling pain from his brother's death.

"Heh… you're right, I guess I over reacted."

"No you didn't, it's normal to feel upset when someone… close to you dies."

"Danzo did say he died a hero, I guess this gives me more of a reason to become an even greater knight than my brother, to continue his legacy."

"Eh speaking of him, something about that Danzo guy freaks me out; did you notice he was wearing a lot of bandages now?"

"Yeah… but that doesn't matter, what matters is us becoming knights and to continue that dream we had to make this world a better place."

Naruto smiled, "You're right… you know I'm still going to become a better knight than you."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke Uchiha watched as both younger versions of himself and Naruto disappeared.

"Itachi…"

"How amusing."

Sasuke darted his head up and turned around quickly only to see a man with black hair sitting down on a rock looking at the ground, with him was the Uchiha Great Shield his family is known for.

Sasuke glared at the man, not once letting his guard down, "Who are you?"

The man turned his head towards Sasuke and smiled.

"Madara Uchiha."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and check out my new one-shot of you haven't yet.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	15. Training and News

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or make a profit from this. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.**

**Yo!**

**So I am back now after what? Two months I think?**

**Anyways I am really sorry it has taken so long, combining being busy with writers block AND some procrastination can really set a story back.**

**Well here is chapter 15 if I still have any readers left :D**

* * *

"Madara… Uchiha?"

Sasuke was stunned, this man claimed to be THE Madara Uchiha, the very same who helped the Senju's years ago in building Konoha and its empire.

"How the hell am I talking to an Uchiha ancestor?" Sasuke asked.

Madara laughed, "Look around you, clearly you can tell this place isn't normal, or has my clan's genes been degraded so badly that even you can't tell the difference."

Sasuke scoffed, "What the hell do you want?"

Madara stood up and approached Sasuke, "I am here to help you."

Sasuke stared at Madara suspiciously, "Help me? Help me how, and how do I know if I can trust you?"

"Think back to what you last remember, in your current situation you will need it."

Sasuke thought back to what he last remembered and finally realized the situation he was in. He had just lost to Orochimaru do to him riling him up by bringing up Itachi.

"Am I…"

"Dead?" Madara said finishing his sentence, "No, but you might as well be after that performance." Madara sighed, "Just what is happening to the great Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke was about to respond until Madara spoke up once again, "Don't speak," Madara hardened his gaze on Sasuke, "I am here for a reason. I will awaken your ability to use illusions, special illusions used by the Uchiha's."

"Special illusions? I think I remember my brother saying something about that a long time ago." Sasuke replied.

Madara sighed again, "Seems the clan has forgotten about one of our greatest techniques."

"Madara," Sasuke asked getting his attention, "just tell me why? Why are you helping me?"

Madara smirked, "I suppose I feel an obligation to take care of my clan, especially after how weak they have become" Madara laughed at the glare Sasuke sent his way. "Also it's not just you; a friend of mine has already talked to another. Someone you should know well."

"Hn, its Naruto isn't it?"

"The dumb one from your memories? Yes that's the one."

"But why would an Uchiha need to talk to him?"

Madara Smirked, "You have got it all wrong, when I said a friend of mine I didn't mean another Uchiha."

"Then who?"

Madara looked away, "Someone from my time, who helped my clan and in turn I helped him."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he couldn't mean…

"Hashirama Senju."

Sasuke was shocked, it was already unbelievable that he was here talking to Madara Uchiha. Now it seems Naruto also talked to someone just as important, no even more important. Sasuke was in deep thought, why would he and Naruto be visited in their minds by such important people? Can he even trust that this is real? Too many questions for now Sasuke thought.

"You know I believe someone once told you that you would get wrinkles if you made that face too much."

Sasuke thought for a moment, 'Someone else? Who… Karin!'

"Karin!? Is she alright? The last I saw her she was trying to help me against Orochimaru."

"Hmm, I don't know everything you know. She could be dead already."

Sasuke's chakra flared, "Shut up! There is no way she would let herself be done in so easily."

Madara pulled his sword out from the sheath in his shield and looked towards Sasuke, "Yes this is what I want to see. Fight with everything you have if you want to learn the Uchiha Illusions."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn, fine then." Sasuke pulled his sword out of his shield and got ready. "Show me these illusions you speak of."

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Sasuke watched as Madara just stood still with a smile on his face, was he mocking him? Why wouldn't he move?

'Fine if he won't come to me then I'll go to him!'

Sasuke charged at Madara with his sword raised, lightning sparking around the blade as he readied for his attack.

"**Chidori!"**

Sasuke smirked as his blade connected with his target. As his sword finished going through Madara he noticed something wasn't right, 'Why did he just stand there?'

"Well seems you noticed something."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the voice that came from behind him, it was undoubtedly Madara's voice. He turned just in time to see the back end of Madara's sword crashing into the side of his head and make him go flying.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked as he stood up holding his face.

"You got careless and easily fell for one of the weakest illusions."

"Hn, won't happen again."

Madara laughed, "Come then, prove it."

Sasuke charged at the man again, this time though he was going to be extra cautious. His eyes narrowed as he watched Madara cast a fireball and send it flying straight towards him. Sasuke jumped to the side only to see another fire ball being sent right at his face.

Not wasting any time Sasuke jumped into the air to dodge the second ball of flame, as he was over it he felt a large amount of pain hit him head on and an explosion sending him flying backwards and crashing into the ground.

"Hm, I thought you weren't going to fall for any more illusions?"

Sasuke coughed as he tried to stand back up, "I didn't even see you cast another fireball, how did you do it without me noticing?"

"I didn't cast another one, in fact I only casted one. The first two were illusions and I concealed the real thing as you dodged the fakes."

"What!? You can even make magic appear invisible?"

Madara laughed, "There is a lot that can be done with this ability, what say I teach you now?"

Sasuke simply nodded as he tried walking towards the man, his wounds still hurting him with each step.

"Boy, you realize you aren't really injured right? This is your mindscape after all," Madara stated as he watched Sasuke start to examine his body.

"You're right… the wounds are gone now…"

"Right so now that you know that, no more holding back."

Sasuke nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Hn, you'll wish you didn't say that."

* * *

Five days have passed out in the real world since Naruto started his training with the Sage Jiraiya. His abilities in Nature chakra were improving at an enormous rate. Truly Naruto was a Namikaze to be able to have such great control over it already, though he was still far from perfect.

"Naruto, I want you to activate your Nature chakra and show me your speed again," Jiraiya said as watched Naruto.

Naruto nodded, "you got it Ero-Sennin."

The green chakra that Naruto had once used against Sasori was now flowing around his body. With great speed he leapt forward and appeared next to Jiraiya in a matter of seconds.

"Well I can still follow your speed rather easily, but you are still very fast for being a beginner." Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed, "So I'm still not fast enough?"

"Not yet, but with each use of the ability you will start to get better at controlling it. This will allow you to get even faster as time passes."

Jiraiya walked towards the door at the end of the room, "Now Naruto, I want to test your abilities for real."

"For real?" Naruto asked, his question was soon answered when Jiraiya opened the door to reveal Valen standing there with his arms crossed.

"V-Valen? Am I going to fight you?" Naruto asked.

"Well I am doing fine thanks for asking," Valen responded, "and yes we will fight to see how much you have improved."

Valen sighed, "Although it has only been five days since you started and I think it is a bad idea to be fighting with it already."

"I think you may be a bit surprised at Naruto's progress," Jiraiya replied.

Valen sighed, "Okay then, what are the rules for the match?"

"No magic, weapons are fine just don't kill each other."

Both pulled out their weapons and got in a stance. Naruto smirked as they got ready.

"Alright, you ready? I am coming at you!" Naruto yelled.

Valen was surprised; he didn't know where his confidence came from. He became even more surprised as Naruto jumped toward him with green chakra flowing around him.

'He is fast for only learning this a few days ago… but how?' Valen thought as he charged his own Nature chakra and evaded Naruto's attack.

"Damn, I thought I could get to you before you activated your Nature chakra."

"Well that was quite fast, let's see you go even further."

Valen charged at Naruto swinging his Katana straight down on him only to have it blocked by Naruto's dual swords. Naruto brushed his attack back and jumped away from Valen, he knew in order to win he would have to catch him off guard because he couldn't beat him in speed just yet.

Naruto jumped to the side and back toward the other side and was soon going back and forth in front of Valen.

'If he doesn't know which direction I will be attacking from then he can't defend in time.' Naruto thought as he saw his chance and took it.

Naruto dashed forward and appeared right at Valen's left side, both of his swords were raised as he went in to strike only to find that he missed.

"I am impressed," Naruto heard from behind him, "your speed is amazing for a beginner, but I did say you have to go even further!"

Valen went to strike at Naruto back only to hit air.

'What? When did he move?' Valen thought as he felt something above him. He looked up to see Naruto above him readying a strike.

Valen blocked in time and both started an exchange of blows. Valen found it quite tough to hold back two blades at once, him being a single blade wielder made it harder to block and attack efficiently, especially against two blades.

The back and forth exchange lasted about five minutes with each of them jumping around each other with great speeds every few seconds.

"Okay, that's enough you two."

Both stopped and looked over at the owner of the voice, Jiraiya stood there with a smile on his face as he looked at them.

"Naruto you are improving quite well wouldn't you say so Valen?" Jiraiya asked.

Valen smiled and nodded, "Yes as much as I hate to admit it he is improving at a way faster rate than I did. In fact I think he may even pass me with some more training.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed, "You think so? Well the point of all of this is to make me stronger so I'm glad you guys think so highly of me already."

"Well we aren't done yet," Jiraiya started, "Now I want you to start a new round only this time you can use any skills or magic you desire."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Anything? You mean…"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes Naruto, I want you to test _that_."

"What do you mean "that", did you teach him something other than Nature chakra?" Valen asked.

"It was something you couldn't learn because you possessed the wrong chakra element," Jiraiya replied. "If you want to know what it is you will have to fight Naruto again."

Valen sighed, "Alright, Naruto round two let's go!"

Naruto grinned as he got ready for the next fight with Valen, "You're on!"

Green chakra flowed around their bodies and within a few seconds each one charged towards the other. Their swords clashed again and again until Valen broke away.

"Time for some of that magic Jiraiya was talking about," Valen said as orbs of fire began to glow around him.

Naruto saw the spell and remembered it from the ship after his battle with the two Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu, only now the ability looked less intimidating.

'He must be holding back its full potential', Naruto thought as he cautiously waited for Valen's next move.

**"Fireflies!"**

As quickly as he shouted the words he extended his hand out towards Naruto and each of the orbs flew towards him at high speeds. Naruto began to dodge each one but noticed the intense heat as they passed. Getting hit by one of them would not be good on his part.

'I may have held back the amount and the power behind them, but I am still sending them at him at full speed yet he is still managing to dodge them all,' Valen thought as he continued to watch Naruto's performance. 'Taking him to Lord Jiraiya was a good decision indeed.'

Jiraiya was also watching Naruto as he continued to avoid the attacks, 'Good Naruto, now show him _your _attack.'

Valen's ability continued to push Naruto back until he found himself getting closer and closer to the wall behind him.

'Not good if he hits the wall he will have no way to dodge,' Valen noticed.

As soon as he was about to alert him the fire crashed towards Naruto causing a cloud of smoke to form.

'Crap, did it hit him?'

"**Rasengan!"**

Valen looked behind himself in shock only to see Naruto approaching fast with both swords surrounded in a swirl of wind chakra. Not having enough time to dodge Valen pulls his Katana up to defend with what little time he has left.

Jiraiya smirked at the scene, 'So he used the smoke from Valen's attack when it collided with the wall in order to distract him and get behind his enemy. Smart kid, he really is your son Minato.'

Both of Naruto's swords collided with Valen's Katana, at first the impact didn't have much force but then the chakra itself pushed into him causing him to fly back words in a spiraling motion. Naruto grinned as he watched Valen fly into a wall.

"Hey Ero-Sennin I managed to get him with it on my first try!" At this point Naruto was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well done kid," Jiraiya said as he approached the still excited Uzumaki, "Although I think you may have killed Valen."

Naruto stopped and looked worried; he DID just hit Valen with his new attack after all.

Coughs were heard from the smoke as they saw Valen emerge from where he landed, "Nah I'm okay… I think…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he watched Valen walk his way over to them still coughing.

"If I hadn't managed to block that attack then it might have ended badly for me," Valen replied honestly.

"His Rasengan is strong, his Natural element must be wind," Jiraiya started, "I figured so since his father had wind as well, but it could have just as easily been his mothers."

"Speaking of my mom and dad didn't you promise you would tell me about them?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "Well I still think you have some ways to go before you are ready to use the Nature chakra outside of the area but I suppose I could still tell you a little bit about them."

"What!? I'm still not ready to use Nature chakra outside yet!?"

Jiraiya nodded no, "While you may be able to use the Nature chakra this well in this room, outside of these walls you will be a lot more tired when using it. This room is surrounded by Nature chakra so it naturally restores it as you use it, allowing you to use it more frequently to train; this is why I was charging that machine over there up with my Nature chakra."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "So what does this mean if I use it anywhere but here?"

"You can still use it outside of this room but the result will get you more exhausted quicker," Jiraiya noticed Naruto's face start to sadden, "but don't worry the more you use it the more your body will get used to it and the length you can use it will start to increase."

"Okay I think I get it," Naruto replied with a confused look.

"Well anyways enough about that, how about I tell you a bit about your old man?"

"Alright!"

* * *

"It seems you have been on quite the trip then."

Kakashi nodded to Gaara's response, he had just finished telling the young guild leader all about their journey and of the dangers they have faced with the Akatsuki. Now they sat alone discussing it around a table in the main hall of Gaara's guild.

"I have never truly liked their guild; they were always mysterious and secretive about everything. I see now that my suspicions were correct," Gaara said.

Kakashi looked curiously at Gaara, "If you don't mind my asking, why haven't you or any of the other guilds done anything about them yet?"

Gaara sighed, "Were it up to me I would have taken care of them long ago but the decision isn't only mine, I need the rest of the Elite Guilds to agree with my decision," Gaara smirked. "Though if it were the old me I would have taken care of them regardless of what anyone thought."

It was only a whisper but Kakashi caught the last part, and looking into Gaara's eyes he noticed they were different but only for a brief moment. But for that brief moment Kakashi has seen the most dangerous eyes he had ever seen.

Deciding not to bring up such a topic Kakashi decided to ignore it, although one part of him was curious to look into this matter further in the future.

A few moments later one of the lower ranking members of Gaara's guild came in the room in a hurry, "Lord Gaara, some knight's from the Capital are here to see you."

"I guess we will have to continue this conversation some other time, perhaps after Naruto has finished his training. I am looking forward to meeting him."

Kakashi nodded and walked out with Gaara, he soon met up with Sai after parting ways with Gaara, "Some Knight's from Konoha showed up a few moments ago," Sai said.

"I heard, did you see who they were?" Kakashi asked.

Sai shook his head, "No not yet."

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Do you think they might be here looking for Sakura? They could be Danzo's men."

Sai shook his head again, "Unlikely, I doubt it has anything to do with Danzo," he said firmly.

"What makes you so sure?"

Sai didn't answer right away as he continued to walk down the hall, "let's just see for ourselves shall we?"

Kakashi noted this as another suspicious behavior from Sai but continued along for now.

* * *

Sakura had been resting up in her room with Kurama lying down at the foot of her bed. The noises of people walking around rather late woke her up so she decided to see what the big deal was.

After grabbing some of her supplies she and Kurama walked down the hall till she saw Kakashi, Gaara and Sai talking to some knight's. She noticed something though, they weren't just any knight's these were the same ones from Sasuke's squad.

'What are they doing here? Does this mean Sasuke-kun is here as well?' Sakura thought.

She was about to walk into the room until she noticed the look on Kakashi and Karin's face. Something wasn't right. Not knowing anything better to do she decided to listen.

"So Sasuke is…"

Karin interrupted Kakashi, "Yes… Captain Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru of the Akatsuki."

Juugo spoke up next, "We came here to ask for your assistance in retrieving him."

"Why can't the knight's just take care of it?" Gaara asked not seeming convinced that they needed to come all this way just for help.

"The Queen is worried that Danzo might—" Karin smashed her hand over Suigetsu's mouth.

"That's classified you idiot!" Karin screamed at him.

Kakashi noticed Sai seem a bit uneasy at that moment but decided to worry about the present for now.

"Well I don't know if we can help right now, as much as I want to Naruto is busy doing something important right now," Kakashi said, though he sounded like he truly believe what he was saying a part of him was still torn at not being able to help one of his students during their time of need.

"Well when will Naruto be able to help?" Karin asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure, we weren't told a time of when he would be finished."

Karin looked upset as did the other two knight's but they knew that the three of them alone couldn't stop Orochimaru by themselves.

Kakashi put a hand on Karin's shoulder, "Don't worry, when Naruto is back we will save him for you."

Karin's face went red at Kakashi's choice of words, "W-What are you talking about!? We are saving him because he is our Captain, this isn't for me!"

While the mood seemed to have lightened up a bit in that room Sakura was still shaken up a bit, her longtime friend was taken and by that snake freak that attacked her and Naruto in the woods not long ago!

'I can't sit back and wait, who knows how long Naruto will take.'

Sakura went back to her room to collect the rest of her belongings.

* * *

Sakura was making her way in the middle of the night toward the gates of Suna with Kurama at her side, the little fox knew how important she was to Naruto and would guard her with his life. Even if this meant going on a search for someone they have no idea how to find in the middle of the night.

"I don't know where to find him so I'm just going to have to visit each town near Konoha and hope someone has seen a tall snake like man," Sakura sighed, "at least he should stand out."

"That sounds like a terrible idea."

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi walking towards her, "Kakashi? How did you know…?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "It actually wasn't me, Karin here sensed you while you were listening in on us."

Soon after he said that Karin and the rest of the knight's stepped out of the shadows as well.

"You… sensed me?" Sakura asked.

"Along with being a top notch knight I am also an amazing tracker, I can sense a person's chakra for miles," Karin said proudly.

"So are you guys going to stop me from trying to find Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Actually," Kakashi stepped forward, his pack was hanging over his shoulder, "I think well come along, you could use the help and Karin here should be able track where Sasuke was taken."

Sakura smiled, "Kakashi… thank you."

"Hey I can't let you go off by yourself; Naruto would never let me hear the end of it."

Sakura paled as she thought about Naruto, "Were going to be leaving without telling him where we went…"

"Don't worry about it; I left Sai behind to pass along everything that's happened. He will catch up with us, assuming he finishes before we get back that is."

"Bah you guys are talking way too much! Let's just get going and find Sasuke already!" Suigetsu growled getting impatient after all of the talking.

"He's right, we really shouldn't waste any more time," Juugo replied as he moved forward.

"Alright take some horses and follow me!" Karin ordered.

Sakura and Kakashi nodded as they followed them out of Suna.

'Naruto… I'm sorry but we can't wait for you, once you are done you can catch up with us,' Sakura thought as she followed along.

'I'll show you that you aren't the only one who's been improving!'

* * *

**Ok so this marks the end of chapter 15, Naruto has Rasengan and Nature chakra now!**

**Btw I have been thinking if maybe I should write the next few chapters in advance before posting the next one that way I can post a few chapters within a good time between eachother. Should I do that or just post them as I finish them? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Update: August 19, 2013: I am unsure as to when I will be able to update this story so just a heads up that it may be a while before I do update. I plan on finishing multiple chapters, or maybe even the whole story before updating again. Sorry if this is an inconvenience for anyone. I will try to get things done when I have the time.**


End file.
